Copycat Spy
by Deliverer
Summary: The news is everywhere. Nimrod has revealed himself to the Underground! Unfortunately the Germans have gotten wind of it, and Hogan and his men are charged with getting Nimrod safely to London. With Klink, Hochtetter, Burkhalter, and the Kripo swarming camp, that's easier said than done. Something isn't adding up, and it could destroy the Underground. Is Nimrod really Nimrod?
1. Message From London: Subject Nimrod

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

Hogan's Heroes

(A/N: I decided to try my hand at a multi-chapter story instead of the one-shots I've been doing. I probably could have taken more time on it, but we'll see how this goes. I've fixed some of the things my reviewers have been telling me about, so hopefully it's a bit better now.)

Message From London: Subject Nimrod

"Colonel Hogan, Colonel Klink will see you now," Hilda said to Hogan, who was waiting with Schultz.

"You're a doll," Hogan praised, pecking her cheek. She grinned. Schultz rolled his eyes but said nothing. Quickly he led Hogan in.

"Kommandant Klink, Colonel Hogan is here," Schultz declared, walking into the office with Hogan in tow.

"What's up Kommandant?" Hogan asked, leisurely tossing his hat on top of the helmet on Klink's desk.

Klink snatched it off and threw it back at Hogan, ordering, "Schultz, bring in Langenscheidt and ensure we are not disturbed."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz said, saluting then walking out.

"So sir, what's on your mind?" Hogan casually asked.

"Achtung!" Klink barked, shooting up. Frowning, Hogan rose and stood straight. What was wrong with _him_? "Hogan, I have had it with your gross disrespect."

"Disrespect? Kommandant, you wound me deeply," Hogan said, relaxing and smirking. This would be too easy.

"Achtung!" Klink ordered. Hogan fell silent, waiting for an opening and obeying the order at his own pace. "Now don't try and lie to me, Colonel Hogan. I'm onto you," Klink said.

"Sir, have I ever lied to you?" Hogan asked, smiling. The man had said he was onto him numerous times. He had yet to prove it with few exceptions.

"Yes! Achtung!" Klink shouted, slamming his riding crop on the desk and coming around to face Hogan directly. This time Hogan was more wary and immediately straightened up. "You will speak only when spoken to, Colonel! You are a prisoner here, remember that! Now Hogan, what do you know about London's plans regarding Nimrod?"

"Nimrod, Nimrod. Sounds familiar," Hogan mused. Snapping his finger he said, "I've got it, that's the Fuhrer's cousin, isn't it? What about him?" Hogan asked, now fully attentive though he carefully masked it.

"The Fuhrer's… Hogan, are you _mad_?" Klink incredulously asked. "Do not pretend you haven't heard about him. It's all over the place. Nimrod has revealed himself to the Underground," Klink declared as Schultz and Langenscheidt re-entered.

HH

"He's _what_?!" Hogan demanded in alarm, eyes widening. Noticing his slip, he quickly covered, "Boy, the Fuhrer's not going to be happy. Bet the Underground, whoever they are, are glad."

"He is not the Fuhrer's _cousin_!" Klink whined impatiently.

"Then who…" Hogan began.

"Ah ha! Nobody knows, that's just it. But they will Hogan. They will," Klink replied. "Now General Burkhalter is due to arrive here any minute with Gestapo. Soon after, the Kripo will arrive. Nothing can go wrong, Hogan, and your men will not be causing any trouble this time." A million questions ran through Hogan's mind. How, why, when, how much did Klink know? What had happened?

"Now listen here…" Hogan began, but Klink snapped his fingers and Schultz and Langenscheidt stepped in front of him, both looking shocked and uncertain.

"Insubordination! Not this time Hogan. Escort the Colonel back to barracks. Nothing must go wrong during this visit. Langenscheidt, you are to stand guard inside the barracks. Schultz, order to guards to shoot anyone who tries to exit on sight. Schnell, schnell," Klink ordered angrily.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant!" the two men replied, saluting. Quickly they led Hogan out.

HH

"Quick fellas, hide everything! The Colonel's coming with Schultz and Langenscheidt!" Carter quickly exclaimed, closing the door and hurrying to help put everything away.

"Escorted by two _guards_? Klink must have had guests," LeBeau said. After all, the Kommandant never gave orders like that regarding Hogan unless it was to impress someone.

Hogan entered with the guards just as everything was hidden. "What's the word, Colonel?" Newkirk asked curiously from the poker game they'd set up.

"Klink's keeping something quiet," Hogan replied.

"Oh _boy_ is he," Schultz said. "Langenscheidt is to guard inside this building during the big shots' visit, the guards have been doubled and given orders to shoot anyone on sight who is caught outside, troops have been posted beyond the fence. The Kommandant has ensured nothing will go wrong."

"He has gone mad," Langenscheidt said. The prisoners all exchanged shocked looks. Baker gestured over to Hogan. Hogan stiffened up. Important message had come through, and something told him it was the _last_ message they wanted to _hear_.

HH

"Ah General Burkhalter, Major Hochstetter, welcome, welcome," Klink greeted, grinning widely as if it were the greatest surprise on Earth when the car pulled in. Hah! Inwardly he was thinking the exact opposite.

"What's he doing?" LeBeau asked Langenscheidt from inside the barracks.

"He is greeting them," Langenscheidt replied. The young man's curiosity had gotten the better of him and they'd used it to their advantage, giving the team time to talk in Hogan's office. "Now he is bringing them inside," Langenscheidt declared. "…Now I have lost visual."

"Keep watching," LeBeau replied, quickly slipping away to join the others and motioning for Sergeant Flood—who had been hiding here since his escape from Gestapo so long ago—to take his place behind the young German.

"'Ey mate, care for a game of cards?" Flood tempted the other young man.

Langenscheidt looked back curiously, suspicious as to why an ally was being friendly to him, then looked at the cards. After a moment's debate he smiled and said, "I am always open to a challenge."

"Good, because I need one," Flood said, smiling.

HH

Shutting the door, Hogan turned to his men and said, "Give me the message, and please tell me it's not about you know who."

"How did you know?" LeBeau asked.

"Klink mentioned the name," Hogan replied.

"Sorry Colonel, no such luck. Message from London, subject Nimrod. London is pulling Nimrod out. Something went wrong on the last mission and now the Gestapo are closing in on him. The Underground is keeping him under wraps. Nimrod will be transported to one of their best Underground units in this very area," Baker said.

"You're kidding. This can't be right… Please, don't tell me," Hogan said, taking the message and reading it over again, eyes wide and slightly pale. "_Us_? Why _us_?"

"Who bloody knows? Colonel, _we_ can't risk _this_! This is too _much_! With the General, Major, and SS showin' up, 'e's as good as dead!" Newkirk said.

"And if the German's knew about him before _us_…" Carter began. They knew what he was going to say. If the German's already knew, chances were they were onto him.

"Klink knows more than he's letting on," Hogan said grimly.

"So what is the news?" LeBeau questioned, joining the others.

"Nimrod. London is sending Nimrod, to _us_," Hogan declared in shock.


	2. MIA

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

_Hogan's Heroes_

(A/N: Hopefully I've put more description in this than in last chapter, but I know there might not be enough. I'm trying to keep in mind my reviewers' suggestions, but I won't hesitate to admit I'm having trouble in doing so and still keeping within my writing style. I'm pretty sure that chapter three will be better, however. I had a few new ideas and hopefully then this story will start picking up. I'll be working on multiple fronts. Just so you know, there will be no OC's in this story. Flashbacks are in italics, thanks to a reviewers suggestion.)

MIA

The young man groaned, head aching. His eyes flickered open. Why was he so cold? He gasped and sat up, looking around the small grey room. A cell, he realized. He blanched. "Wh-where am I?" he asked aloud, scrambling up. The last thing he remembered was being called into Hochstetter's office, being told his orders, and going to carry them out…

...

_"Jawohl, Herr Major?" he questioned, entering Hochstetter's office and saluting._

_"Ah, there you are," Hochstetter replied, barely sparing a glance his way. "Fetch my car and bring it around. We have an appointment at Stalag 13. Send Strauss out front to wait." Hochstetter turned back to some papers that the Corporal was sure were top secret. Judging by the glint in the Major's eyes it was something big, too._

_"Jawohl," he had replied. Quickly he left to obey. He walked down the hall and spotted Private Strauss in the main office reading a book of poems. "Private Strauss, achtung!" he had ordered._

_Strauss, startled, had immediately risen and saluted, still holding the book. A book instead of a gun. He almost laughed at the younger man. Of course to do so would incite Hochstetter's wrath down upon his head. It was no secret the bespeckled Private was the man's favorite, and depending on the Major's mood he would go furiously protective of him without a thought. "Major Hochstetter's orders, you are to go out and wait for me to bring the car around front. Inform the Major promptly as soon as it is done and return."_

_"Jawohl, Corporal," Strauss immediately replied. He recalled going outside and to the car, leaving Strauss behind. He recalled hearing footsteps coming towards him. He recalled a sharp and splitting pain, and then he'd blacked out._

...

Oh god, where was he? What was this place? For a moment he nearly had a panic attack. If he'd been captured by the Allies or the Underground… No, they wouldn't dare come so close to Gestapo headquarters, _would_ they? "Hello?" the young man called out. He heard footsteps outside the cell and gasped. All at once it was opened and a man walked in, icily smirking.

The young man summed him quickly up. His eyes widened. A _Kripo_ officer? But why on Earth would they be after _him_? "Ah, you are awake," the man said.

"What do you want with me? Why am I here? I have done nothing wrong! Major Hochstetter will hear of this outrage!" the young man quickly answered.

"Calm yourself, Corporal. You are only here temporarily," the man replied.

"Why?" he said.

"Because we needed to borrow your identity," the man answered as if it were obvious. The young man blinked blankly at him but said nothing. Something told him he didn't want to know. Helplessly he sat back down on the cot and hoped to god Hochstetter didn't think he'd gone AWOL.

HH

"To what do I owe this great pleasure, gentlemen?" Klink asked, grinning widely at Hochstetter and Burkhalter as the three gathered in his office. He poured three glasses of wine and turned, giving two of them to his fellow officers.

"_What_ pleasure?" Burkhalter icily asked as he and Hochstetter took the glasses.

"No pleasure, none at all sir," Klink said, deflating. He turned to his own wine and grimaced. Quickly he downed half then turned.

"The security measures you have taken are up to par, better than usual. Do you expect an escape, Kommandant?" Hochstetter abruptly asked, going to the window and peering out through the curtains.

"No sir, never! There has never been…" Klink began.

"Klink, shut up," Burkhalter growled coldly, sitting in a chair.

"Yes sir," Klink replied, falling quiet. Oh this day just got better and better.

"Now Kommandant, the Kriminalpolizei are on their way here to inspect your camp. Naturally, I do not trust zem," Hochstetter declared, coming around to the front of Klink's desk as Klink sat.

"Is there anyone you _do_ trust?" Klink grumbled.

"Klink!" Hochstetter bellowed.

"I mean yes sir, trust no one, extremely clever of you sir, very efficient," Klink immediately defended, biting his tongue furiously.

Hochstetter watched the cowering Kommandant icily. Oh no one knew how much he felt like _shooting_ him. Instead he simply continued with an icy smirk that became a scowl, "The Gestapo are the political police. The Kripo have their _own_ area to look after. They are Criminal Police, and they have no business being here. Nonetheless nothing can go wrong, Kommandant. Nothing _must_ go wrong. Nimrod is in the palm of our hand, possibly in this very camp. I repeat, nothing-can-go wrong."

"I have come, Klink, to ensure your stupidity does not end in disaster for all of Germany," Burkhalter added, sipping the wine.

"You are too kind, sir," Klink lamely replied with a grimace.

"The Kriminalpolizei should be arriving in a few more minutes to inspect," Burkhalter said, placing down the now empty glass. He'd had better, but part of him suspected Klink had purposely given them a cheap brand. After all, he never got at them any _other_ way.

"Oh, but I assumed they would be _with_ you," Klink said.

"They were _supposed_ to. We, 'lost' them in town." Burkhalter said, smirking conspiratorially.

Hochstetter chuckled darkly and added, "If there is one thing I can say for Private Strauss it is that he can escape anything and anyone attempting pursuit in seconds." Looking disgustedly at Klink he sneered and added, "Consider yourself lucky we decided to waste our breath and come early."

"I'm so grateful," Klink helplessly replied in a sarcastic tone. They glared at him, both ready to blow up. Quickly he covered, "But what do they want _me_ to do?"

"Show them around, Klink, impress them. And do not speak unless spoken to. They have full authority," Burkhalter replied, tone turning cold, though his smile remained cordial.

"There will be no trouble, sir, I can assure you," Klink replied dismally.

"For _your_ sake we _hope_ not," Hochstetter said in a growl.

"There is a ticket to Stalingrad if anything _does_ go wrong, with _your_ name on it," Burkhalter warned.

"Or would you prefer the firing squad I am in the process of assembling for you?" Hochstetter growled. Klink swallowed nervously and said nothing.

HH

"Boy, they're really digging their claws into _Klink_," Carter remarked as Hogan hung up the coffee pot radio. They couldn't run it much longer with Langenscheidt inside and checking on them every two minutes or so.

"The Germans are planning something big. They want Nimrod and they want him desperately. I'm not going to lie. Our whole operation may very well be blown," Hogan seriously said, looking over his men. "Nimrod gets out alive if we have to die _getting_ him out."

"Ruddy Klink has this place locked down like an actual POW camp, Nimrod will be lucky to get _in_," Newkirk wryly complained.

"We'll play it by ear. Still, I can't shake this feeling of impending doom," Hogan said, tapping his fingers on the table in frustration.

"Colonel Hogan!" Schultz suddenly called from the barracks.

The five started and looked over at their officer's door."Boy, you nailed it," Carter remarked, cringing.

"See, it's already starting," Hogan said, sighing in frustration. He rose and walked out, asking, "What's up Schultz?"

"Major Hochtetter wants you in Klink's office," Schultz said.

Hogan froze. "Hochstetter?" he asked curiously. Since when did the _Major_ ask for him? "Did he say why, Schultz?"

"I know nothing," Schultz replied, putting up his hands and closing his eyes.

"No?" Hogan asked, revealing a chocolate bar from his jacket. "What about _now_?"

Schultz looked at it then glanced around. Was it safe to accept the bribe? Langenscheidt didn't worry him, besides he was busy playing cards with a young prisoner whom Shultz had quickly taken to knowing nothing about. He recognized that one all too well; Sergeant Malcolm Flood. The one who was supposed to be dead. The young man caught his eyes and waved. Schultz cringed then looked quickly away, taking the bar from Hogan and answering, "All I know is that the Major's suspicions have been aroused, and you are his top priority."

"Great," Hogan said. Nonetheless he followed Schultz out.

HH

Hogan entered the office, asking, "You wanted to see me Major?"

"Ah Hogan, there you are," Hochstetter greeted cordially, turning from Klink's window to face him. Hogan was immediately alert. Hochstetter was never pleasant unless he was being devious. "Schultz, you may go."

"Jawohl, Herr Major," Schultz responded as he put on his best military face and saluted. Pivoting as well as a man of his bulk could, Schultz marched out.

Looking back at Hogan, Hochstetter said, "No doubt Klink, in all his wisdom, has mentioned Nimrod to you, no?" Klink withered.

"The Fuhrer's cousin," Hogan said, smiling. Hochstetter's smile fell to a look of disbelief.

"Hogan!" Klink shot. "Major, I apologize." Turning to Hogan he warned, "We've been through this already, Colonel."

Hochstetter twitched then growled, "It is all right, Klink. It is amusing, very amusing." Oh he would love to see the prisoner's head in a noose.

"Colonel Hogan, unless you want something very unpleasant to befall you or your men, you will show the Major the proper respect," Burkhalter warned. "Enough joking. This a very serious matter for Berlin."

"What does it have to do with _me_? I'm just a POW," Hogan asked.

"How do _I_ know? _Hochstetter_ is the bag of hot air that has the suspicions," Burkhalter answered, shooting an icy glare at the Major.

Hochstetter sneered at him then turned to Hogan, saying, "Now Hogan, as I have said many, many times on previous visits, the area around Stalag Thirteen has always been a center for sabotage." Seeing Klink opening his mouth, Hochstetter shot him a glare that screamed, 'Don't even think about it.'

"No, it _has_?" Hogan asked.

"Hogan!" Bukhalter yelled. "Pay attention."

HH

Hochstetter tried to keep his temper in control, resisting the urge to twitch or strike. "It has," he tightly replied. "Naturally we know that the Underground is active in this area. As to where, we are not yet certain." Glaring at Klink and Hogan he added, "Though I have my suspicions."

"Ah, but never have they interfered with Stalag 13," Klink cut in, ignoring the glare.

"Kom-man-dant!" Hochstetter yelled. Klink shut up instantly. Turning back to Hogan, now at the end of his rope, he shot, desperate to get this over with and spring a reaction, "According to Berlin intelligence London is pulling the super-agent Nimrod out of Germany. What do you make of this, Colonel?"

"Nimrod? Well if he's not the Fuhrer's cousin I've never heard of him," Hogan answered, giving the man no discernible response, nonverbal or otherwise; and he knew a reaction was what Hochstetter was searching for.

"Do not play the fool, Hogan, we get enough of it from _Klink_," Hochstetter growled, slamming his gloved on the arm of the chair Hogan sat in. Menacingly he leaned over the prisoner, growling, "I have always had my suspicions about your connections to the Underground."

"Connections, don't be ridiculous. There's never been an escape from Stalag 13!" Hogan said, laughing.

"Hogan I suggest you cooperate. We have ways of making you talk," Hochstetter growled.

"Major Hochstetter, the very _idea_ of the Underground operating out of Stalag 13 is the stuff of _legend_," Klink said testily.

"Did we ask you, Klink?" Burkhalter icily asked, quickly getting a headache with all the dodging and arguing and passive aggressive insults flying around the room. Not that he claimed innocence, he'd certainly sent out his share, but that wasn't the point.

"No sir," Klink replied, deflating.

"Exactly. I am already leaning in Hochstetter's direction. At this point I have no choice. Now there can be no mistakes. This camp is to be locked down and every security measure taken to ensure nothing gets in or out," Burkhalter ordered.

"Yes sir," Klink helplessly agreed. "Hogan, dismissed."

"Until I have need of you next. In the meantime I have a deserter to deal with finding," Hochstetter added, scowling at the prisoner.

"Deserter, sir?" Hogan asked, perking up at this. What man in their right mind would go AWOL on _Hochstetter's_ watch? Unless… His heart skipped a beat. Unless the deserter was Nimrod himself! Could it be? But if Gestapo were closing in on Nimrod, Hochstetter would have known which of his men Nimrod was, _wouldn't_ he?

"It is none of your business, Hogan, dismissed," Hochstetter replied as Hogan's mind was whirling. Hogan rose and left the office casually. The minute he was out of the building he ran.

HH

Crackling to life a radio broadcast rang out across all of Germany:

"_New evidence has come to light surrounding the superspy Nimrod. No longer does German intelligence believe him to be one man, but a small rebel group operating in the backyard of the Third Reich. Nor do they believe Nimrod is British. Evidence suggests they have no affiliation with each other beyond the initial contact that brought Germany's worst nightmare to life. One man cannot be in three places at once. All eyes must be open. Nimrod may walk amongst us as the least likely of people…"_

A hand reached out at the broadcast's end and flicked off the radio. Angrily the figure struck the table the radio was perched on with his palm. Absently he picked up a group of messages and looked them over. After a long moment he placed them down again and picked up a quill.

* * *

(A/N: Last paragraph was taken, actually, from my oneshot "Who Could Nimrod Be." One which I may or may not join up to a future story. Next chapter, or maybe chapter four, should be better, but no promises.)


	3. Nimrod Arrives

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

_Hogan's Heroes_

(A/N: Reviews and feedback welcomed.)

Nimrod Arrives

_Dear Nimrod:_

_The news is everywhere. How could they have determined this, __**how**__? This was not to be known to any but __**us**__. Who is watching, who has learned more than they should? Assure me, comrades, that neither of you have turned traitor. I cannot take yet another treachery. I suppose it is our own faults they know. We got careless. Our own bad luck. But we must ensure they learn no more. Conspiracy will fill the air now, suspicion raking over everyone. They are no longer looking for one man but three. Keep your guards up, comrades. This cannot be ignored._

_Puppis_

_…_

_Dear Nimrod:_

_If I had answers this would have been dealt with long ago. This is a disaster. As soon as Berlin has word of this, nothing but trouble will follow everything we do. My suspicions are heightened, my senses alert. I have not spoken to any, this I promise you brothers. I cannot speak for Carina. Perhaps now, comrades, it is time to try again to find each other. United we stand, divided we fall. I do __**not**__ intend to fall, and if I do I will bring Hitler __**with**__ me. Nonetheless I will wait for your response._

_Vela_

_…_

_Dear Nimrod:_

_Calm yourselves, comrades. All is not lost yet. We have not fallen, not one of us has been under serious suspicion without being cleared. Bide your time, gentlemen. Lie in wait until there is no other choice. I have not breathed a word, I swear upon my honor that I have not talked. Until we have our answers, though, trust in yourselves and Nimrod. Do not lose hope yet. We will overcome, as always. When the impossible threatens, that is when we shine. Strength to all of us brothers._

_Carina_

HH

The Corporal blinked and hissed at the flash of light. Fearfully he looked at the Kripo man and asked, "Why are you taking pictures of me? Is this an interrogation? _Answer_ me!"

The officer removed the picture and examined it, cryptically saying, "Patience, boy. This is not an interrogation. Not yet. But we must get your appearance perfect if we are to fool the Underground, London, and Nimrod himself."

"Nimrod?" the Corporal asked, immediately stiffening up. "You know who he is?"

"No. Fortunately neither does London. And when there is a mystery so many are desperately trying to solve, anything can be made believable if you play the right cards," the officer answered, smiling coldly at the boy.

The Corporal's eyes lit up in realization and he paled. "That is why you are taking my identity… You plan to trick the Underground into thinking _I_ am Nimrod!"

The man smiled coldly. "Yes. And it is also why you won't be leaving here alive, I'm afraid."

"Why not?" His eyes were wide with fright now. They couldn't be serious. They _couldn't_. Fearfully he pulled tightly against the wall.

"Because once the Underground has been dealt with, the trickster must disappear. Just in case, you understand. A precaution to be taken on the slight chance that someone catches on. This way, even if exposed, it won't matter. You will be dead, the trickster will have another identity, and it will be too late for the Underground," the man answered, eyes glittering joyfully. "We did try to find an alternative for you, but such is war."

Seeing the man walking away, the Corporal's terror came back full force. He had to do something, _anything_! "Wait, wait, I know something that you don't!"

The man paused at the door to the cell. After a long moment he asked, "Really?"

"Nimrod… Nimrod is not one person," the Corporal declared.

HH

Hogan rushed into the barracks and paused, looking around curiously. Where was the German Corporal? Spotting Wilson by the stove he asked, "Where's Langenscheidt?"

"Schultz came a few minutes ago and got him. Klink's orders. A Kripo General is coming into camp and the Kommandant's taking no chances with the man's safety. He's looking to impress," Sergeant Wilson explained, smirking.

"Good old Klink," Hogan said, winking. The Kommandant didn't know it, but he'd just made their job that much easier. Unfortunately, the Kripo General would probably offset that balance. "All right, set up the radio. We need to find out why the Kripo is haunting our little Stalag."

"Yes sir," Wilson said, saluting.

"He's here, Colonel, he's coming through the tunnel!" Carter said in excitement, clambering up through the bunk and practically jumping out.

"Easy Carter, easy, play it calm," Hogan said. His eyes were wide, though, and sparkling with excitement. "Sergeant Flood, stay here and keep watch," he ordered.

"Yes sir," Flood said, saluting with a boyish grin and turn of his head.

"Nimrod, here, boy it's like the greatest honor _ever_!" Carter exclaimed, practically shoving the other two towards the bunk.

"Almost _too_ great," Baker said cautiously, a slight frown on his face.

"We give him the test, keep a close eye on him. Crack down with everything we have. He does one thing wrong we'll know he's a fake," Hogan declared. "Come on, let's go!" Quickly the group scrambled down into the tunnels.

"About ruddy time," Newkirk said as the three men came down to join their team.

"Where is he?" Hogan asked. Newkirk turned. Hogan followed his eyes. His mouth dropped in shock. No way. Sitting in a chair and looking bemused was a young _Gestapo_ man! More importantly, one Hogan recognized all too well. "Corporal _Schneider_!" Hogan exclaimed in shock, suddenly recovering. This couldn't be right. Nimrod was Hochstetter's secondary _driver_?

HH

The young Corporal curled up on his cot, face buried in his knees. This couldn't be happening to him. The cell door opened and he sharply looked up only to see a Kripo officer, he assumed it was the head, entering. The man drew a chair near and sat down. The young man swallowed nervously. The officer summed him up a long moment. After what seemed like eternity the man said, "You claim Nimrod is more than one person. How do you know? And do not lie to us. What you share may save your life; or end it that much more quickly."

The Corporal drew in a shaky breath. He knew then that he had no choice. Helplessly he replied, "I've… I've been investigating Nimrod for some time now. My superior, Major Wolfgang Hochstetter… his whole career has focused around the capture of that one man, and I thought… I thought that maybe if I could find out the identity, or even find a _clue_, it would get me promoted. I am long overdue for one. Oh god, the Major would kill me if he knew that…that I've gone into his office on multiple occasions while he is gone. I have rifled through his files, his safe, and pulled out all he has collected on the man. The more I read the less likely it seemed that Nimrod could be only one person."

"Go on, go on," the Kriminalpolizei insisted, eyes widening desperately. If the Kripo could beat the Gestapo to Nimrod, oh they would be glorified through all of _Germany_!

"How can one man be in three places at one time, in all different sections of Germany at that," the Corporal answered. "So I dug deeper, and I found an account… There was an event, at the wars start, in fact even _before_ it began, when it first became apparent that war was imminent. A massive group of letters was burned at Hitler's private villa in the presence of Hitler's most trusted. Goering, Goebbels, Himmler, Hitler himself, and some other big names. The letters were labelled the Nimrod Summons. It was a threat to Germany of such magnitude… Never has any other threat like it come to light. They were all destroyed, every last one of them, and kept quiet, wiped from history. They could not be ignored. It was assumed that the man who attempted to found the organization became Nimrod, for no one else could possibly have received the letters, but… but I got to thinking. What if all of them _hadn't_ been destroyed? When I connected it to the sabotages and Nimrod conquests I deduced that there was more than one at work. Three, sir, three Nimrod agents. This information I gave to Berlin, to broadcast. What Berlin doesn't know is that there is no hint they know each other or even correspond in any way, but judging by the original letters… I believe they continued to exchange messages, that it is how they communicate, and that their contact with each other is severely limited because of all the risk involved; but they have no other way to do so. That is all I know, sir, so far."

The Kriminalpolizei summed the Gestapo man quietly up. Finally he said, "All right, Corporal. What is your name?"

"Schneider, sir," he answered quietly. "Corporal Schneider."

HH

"Corporal, you're _Nimrod_?!" Hogan repeated.

"Colonel Hogan, I didn't expect such shock," Schneider said, smiling at the man with a look of relief.

"Hochstetter mentioned a deserter," Hogan said. "I take it that man was you?"

"Right you are," Schneider replied.

"I can't believe it. _You_? Nimrod _himself_?! Schneider, I salute you," Hogan said in awe, but suspicion still lingered in his eyes. They had to be extremely cautious at this point in time.

"Wow, you operated right out of Gestapo headquarters under Hochstetter's _nose_!" Carter said excitedly. "Sir, you're our role-model here at Stalag 13. No wonder the Krauts never suspected a thing."

"Tests, sir," Baker quietly muttered to Hogan.

Subtly, Hogan nodded at Baker. He turned to face Schneider and said, "London transmitted your message to us word for word. Naturally, Corporal, you'll be able to recite it."

"Of course. Child's play. Figure four dash zero five zero. Urgent message, of top priority, there can be no failure, no mistakes. You, Papa Bear, have been chosen to complete the greatest mission of your lives. You will hide the superspy Nimrod and send him back to London at the earliest possible convenience. He cannot be caught, there can be no suspicion. This is your greatest mission _yet_. Do not fail us, Papa Bear," the young man recited.

"He remembered the number," Newkirk said in disbelief.

"Something only London would have been able to tell him," LeBeau added to Hogan in an undertone.

"And he recited the whole message word for _word_," Carter said.

"And if London trusts him, so do _we_," Newkirk said, grinning ear from ear. "Nimrod old boy, you give the Allies something to be proud of! Welcome to our not so cozy home." Hogan and Baker watched cautiously as the other three, overcome with excitement, led Schneider away.

HH

As they disappeared, Baker asked, "You think he's on the level, Colonel?"

Hogan folded his arms and replied cautiously, "Well, let's look at the timeline. A mission goes sour on Nimrod's part and the Gestapo are closing in. London decides to pull him out and send him to _us_. Soon after the order is given, Hochstetter's man disappears into thin air only to show up here. The time line fits. He was also able to recite the code,"

"So he's safe?" Baker asked.

"I don't know," Hogan answered. "Again, the Gestapo were closing in, and the Kripo. Suppose, just suppose, they caught Nimrod."

"And posted a spy down _here_," Baker followed. "With all due respect, sir, I can't see Nimrod breaking under torture. At least not easily."

"Neither can I, but we can't take any chances. Baker, bring down Newkirk and Flood. I have a special assignment for them."

"Right Colonel," Baker agreed. He saluted Hogan then quickly clambered up the ladder and into the barracks. Hogan looked down the tunnel in the direction Nimrod had gone. Oh how he hoped they were right. How he hoped this was Nimrod. How he hoped Nimrod hadn't been captured if this wasn't him. There could be no mistakes, and he wasn't entirely convinced. However, they might not have a chance to ensure this _was_ indeed the superspy, because if all the Gestapo, the Kripo, and who knew who else were after him, there would be no time for anything except getting him out. There _had_ to be a way to be sure, and hopefully Flood and Newkirk could provide it.


	4. Special Order: Subject Flood and Newkirk

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

_Hogan's Heroes_

(A/N: Not easy giving personalities to characters who weren't mentioned often in the series, that's for sure. Enjoy and feel free to offer advice. This chapter had a lot happening in it. Some parts in this are a throwback to my HH oneshot 'Innocence,' just so you know.)

Special Orders: Subjects Flood and Newkirk

Hochstetter, Burkhalter, and Klink stood out on the porch of the main building watching the Kriminalpolizei drive in. The car pulled to a stop. Klink led the procession down and opened the door. "Ah, General Von Steinbrenner, a pleasure sir. Welcome to Stalag 13," Klink greeted. Von Steinbrenner saluted. Hochstetter, and Burkhalter repeated.

"I believe your stay here will be most comfortable, Von Steinbrenner," General Burkhalter said.

""Yes, the Kommandant has assured us there will be no problems," Hochstetter added.

"With the Gestapo and Luftwaffe both here and operating out of an escape proof camp, I should certainly _hope_ not," Von Steinbrenner said.

"Can I get you anything at all, sir?" Klink asked, widely grinning.

"Nothing, at present. Shall we retreat to your office, Kommandant?" Von Steinbrenner more ordered than questioned.

"Oh yes, immediately sir," Klink quickly said.

"Good man. Eager to please. I like that. Take notes, Major Hochstetter," Von Steinbrenner bit. Hochstetter's eyes widened and he went for his gun. Catching the movement Burkhalter seized his wrist firmly and shot him an icy glare. Hochstetter sneered but relaxed, folding his arms and inwardly seething.

"Oh thank you sir," Klink immediately replied, lighting up instantly. Hochstetter scoffed. Burkhalter grimaced.

HH

"Sir?" Flood asked as he and Newkirk met up with Hogan down in the tunnel. "You wanted to see us?"

"Yeah. I have a special mission for you two," Hogan said.

"You getting overly suspicions again, Colonel?" Newkirk asked, annoyed at being pulled away from Nimrod.

"When it comes to Nimrod, there's no such thing," Hogan answered. "Flood, you were hitting it off with Langenscheidt, right?"

"Well there was nothing to it, Colonel," Flood proudly declared, happy with the acknowledgment. "I don't half mind him."

"Good, keep it up. Langenscheidt could be a valuable source of information."

Confused, Flood raised an eyebrow. "If you say so Colonel. Anything else?"

"Yes, and it could be dangerous," Hogan warned. "Do you think you're up to it?"

"Depends. What are the stakes?" Flood cautiously said.

"High. If we're not careful your position as a Ghost could be blown. You could be arrested, or killed for that matter," Hogan said, eyes grave. Newkirk looked at Hogan in surprise. He felt like protesting but kept quiet. He'd learned long ago to trust his superior's judgement.

Flood cringed, thinking it over. Death and arrest, then? Was this really worth the risk? Nimrod needed to get out, no questions asked. If Hogan's plan rested on this idea, he couldn't very well let the man down. Finally he replied with a smile, "I never play unless the stakes are good and high."

"That's the spirit," Hogan said, smiling affectionately at the young man. Still, he wasn't sure he liked the dare devil attitude. At this point, though, he had little choice.

"Give it to me, sir," Flood eagerly responded, beaming at the prospect of being a part of a big operation.

"Follow me, both of you," Hogan answered.

HH

Standing outside in the yard, Hogan pointed towards Klink's office. Guarding the door was Langenscheidt and a young Gestapo man. "You see the Gestapo with the glasses, next to Langenscheidt?" Hogan asked, pointing the figure out.

"What about him?" Flood asked, a bad feeling coming to him. Something told him he had gotten in over his head.

"Last name Strauss, rank Private, serial number unknown. Keeps to himself, bit of a loner. We haven't been able to get much _on_ him or _from_ him in the past. He's a kid, probably around eighteen, maybe twenty. Hard to tell. Most importantly he's Hochstetter's primary driver and personal favorite. He has the Major's ear. Hochstetter trusts him, as much as you would expect Hochstetter to trust anyone, and so far his loyalty is _only_ with the Major."

"Right. Ruddy Gestapo. You want me to off him, sir?" Flood asked, eyes lighting up with the idea of the challenge.

Hogan exchanged dry smirks with Newkirk, saying, "Look at this guy."

"He wants to be an assassin when he grows up," Newkirk teased. Flood frowned at them, unimpressed.

Looking back at Flood, Hogan answered, "It would definitely cripple the Major, no doubts there, but no. Even tougher. I want you to befriend both him and Langenscheidt."

HH

Flood's eyes widened in shock. "_Befriend_? Sir, Langenscheidt I can do, but Strauss is _Gestapo_! They don't _have_ friends. If he's Hochstetter's right hand he must be a complete _psycho_!"

"With _that_ face?" Newkirk joked, inwardly laughing at the boy.

"It's vital to the mission," Hogan firmly said. "Look Flood, I'm not ordering you to do it if you don't want to, but without this, Newkirk will have one hard time with _his_ job." Newkirk started, smile gone, and looked sharply over. Hmm, apparently this was more dangerous than he'd thought.

"You said Strauss's loyalty is with Hochstetter," Flood repeated.

"Right, with _Hochstetter_, I didn't say it was with the Gestapo. Like I said, we don't know much about that kid, but he doesn't seem to fit the mould. Break through and find out everything you can from both Langenscheidt and Strauss. Remember, it's only temporary."

"Yes sir," Flood reluctantly agreed.

Hogan smiled. "Now here's _your_ mission, Newkirk; and with Strauss and Langenscheidt out of the way it will be easier, trust me. Look around. Find information, any at all, about the Gestapo and the Kripo's plans. Search everything, the safe, their cars, desks, and don't get caught."

"That goes without saying sir," Newkirk replied, eyes lighting up at the idea of a challenge.

"We'll give you all the help we can," Hogan replied. Turning back to the office, he added as an afterthought, "While you're at it, pull out any information on Schneider that Hochstetter may have. Same goes for you, Flood.

"Yes sir," they both chimed, Flood saluting. Newkirk flicked his cigarette to the side, put his hands in his pockets, and casually sauntered towards the main building.

HH

Hogan looked over at a nervous Flood and smiled, saying, "Go get 'em kid."

Flood watched the two Germans incredulously. "Not without extreme prejudice," he answered bitterly.

"Oh come on Sergeant. They're our lovable Krauts," Hogan said.

"About as loveable as a firing squad," Flood argued. Nonetheless he grabbed a ball from Hogan and carried it towards the two young men. Hogan watched a moment more then headed back to the barracks.

HH

Langenscheidt watched Strauss curiously. At first dismayed at being posted as a guard alongside a Gestapo man, Langenscheidt had accepted it. Now he just examined the other young man. The Private stood like a statue. He gazed straight out, not even turning his head, yet his eyes scoured the compound like a hawk. Just watching… watching and reading and taking in everything and anything. To be honest, Langenscheidt determined, it was slightly eerie. He could see why Hochstetter had taken a liking to the young man. There was great potential there and a lot of it. He appeared to be highly observant, highly intelligent. Whenever he'd tried to make small talk with the younger boy, Strauss often responded with something about books or poetry or paintings, or any number of scholarly subjects that had him lost within seconds. He found it ironic. He smirked to himself dryly. A bookworm trying to be a _soldier_?

All at once he saw Strauss stiffen and raise his gun slightly. Langenscheidt snapped out of his musings. Strauss had seen something. He turned to follow his gaze and raised an eyebrow. That young man from the barracks was coming towards them, tossing a ball from hand to hand. He couldn't recall the name. Sargent Schultz avoided him at all costs, he knew. In fact, Schultz pretended he didn't even see him, which made Langenscheidt wonder if this particular prisoner wasn't supposed to be there at _all_. Not that he'd talk, or complain. It wasn't his business.

"Halt!" Strauss sharply barked out.

"Relax ya bloody Kraut," Flood retorted. Strauss started, looking slightly taken aback, and blinked. Flood was curious about the reaction but said nothing. It was probably nothing of significance. "'Ey Corporal, how do ya figure you fare at basketball?"

"I am on duty, prisoner," Langenscheidt replied.

"Yeah? Catch," Flood replied, throwing the ball at him. He dropped his gun reflexively and caught it, surprised. Flood smirked then declared, "Name's Flood, rank Sargent." He felt safe giving the information. He doubted Langenscheidt had ever met him and he doubted Strauss knew the name. Hochstetter hadn't been involved in that whole affair, after all. He took a chance.

HH

Langenscheidt blinked at the ball then up at Flood. "Two chocolate bars say I outscore you in baskets," Flood challenged. Langenscheidt shifted uncomfortably. The temptation won out and he walked down the stairs. Shaking hands with each other the two men began battling for possession of the ball. Flood got the first shot. Langenscheidt, not to be undone, quickly retaliated getting two in a row before Flood snatched it back.

"Hey Private, care to join us for a spell?" Flood called out to Strauss, throwing the ball at the man. Strauss, startled, caught it in one hand and looked at it blankly. After a moment he threw it back.

"Do you think I am a complete fool?" the young Private asked. "I am not blind, Flood. Do not offer me empty friendships for the sake of getting information. You will learn nothing."

"Because we _know_ nothing," Langenscheidt confirmed, wryly smirking.

Flood summed him up quietly a moment. The young Gestapo was clever, intelligent, and onto him. "Impressive," Flood said coldly.

"Enough games. Go back to your barracks before my superiors return," Strauss warned.

"Sorry govna, can't do it. I have chocolate bars riding on this," Flood said, playing dumb.

"Leave him be, Sergant. He prefers his books of poetry to sport," Langenscheidt said.

Raising a curious eyebrow, Straus asked, "How do you propose to know about that, Corporal?"

The Corporal laughed and answered, "Comrade, you hardly looked up from that book in mess hall." Strauss shifted in slight embarrassment, cheeks flushing. Flood raised an eyebrow. For a guy that put on such a good and strict front, he certainly didn't fill the façade. He was young, he seemed insecure, shy, and inexperienced. Was it possible that what he saw was _innocence_? Innocence in a Gestapo Man? Nah, couldn't be. _Could_ it? Impossible. Hochstetter wouldn't bother with this young man in that case.

HH

"So you like poetry, govna? Mind if I take a look?" Flood asked, now genuinely curious. Strauss hesitated but soon slowly slipped the small book out of his pocket and held it delicately out, timid, almost afraid. He held it like it was a treasure.

Flood snatched it and Strauss cringed, pleading before he could stop himself, "Please be careful with it."

"_Please_? From a Gestapo man? _That's_ a new one," Flood bit insultingly. Curious, Langenscheidt approached in order to look at the book as well.

"I am sorry you despise me so much, but I cannot help that I am German, I cannot help what I am, and I cannot help my nature," Strauss quietly said.

Flood looked at him in shock. When Langenscheidt cringed the Sergeant noticed. Curiously he looked at Langenscheidt only to see understanding and sympathy in his eyes as he met Strauss' gaze. Hmm, Flood had never really given a thought to the Germans before. They were the enemy, the monsters to be killed, not worth a nickel. He'd only ever known hostility toward them. Why was it that suddenly he was feeling more at ease around these two, then? "It appears very old," Langenscheidt remarked.

"Early nineteenth century," Strauss answered, smiling at the volume.

"Eighteen _hundreds_?! Now where did ya _get_ something like that?" Flood asked. More importantly, how had he been able to afford it on a _Private's_ salary?

Strauss hesitated to answer, but he had no reason to hide it. "It was a present... from Major Hochstetter."

The other two's eyes widened in shock. "Major _Hochstetter_? Comrade, you taunt us," Langenscheidt said in disbelief.

"To be clear, we _are_ talking 'bout Gestapo Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, the one in with Colonel Klink now?" Flood clarified.

Strauss laughed at their expressions and they started. That had to be the first time either of them had ever heard a Gestapo laugh good naturedly. "I know it is hard to believe. I could hardly believe it _myself_."

The other two smiled. "As unbelievable as _that_ is, let's _really_ make history," Flood suggested. "Bet you never seen a Luftwaffe officer, a Gestapo man, and a Prisoner of War playin' a friendly game."

"Come Strauss, join us," Langenscheidt tempted.

"Corporal, Sergant, the Major, the Generals, and the Kommandant would…"

"Bollucks to 'em. Schultzie can watch out for us," Flood insisted. Strauss was silent a long moment, turning this over in his head. Finally he nodded. "That's the spirit," Flood said. He tossed the ball at Strauss. He hesitated at first but finally threw the ball, getting a basket. He supposed it wouldn't hurt... "Good shot," Flood praised.

"Over here!" Langenscheidt called. Flood passed and Langenscheidt threw at the basket, barely making it. Flood took his shot and the four got into their game.

HH

The prisoners crowded around the coffee pot radio with Schneider, listening in on the meeting about to take place in Klink's office. Before the conversation started, Hogan asked Newkirk, "Find anything?"

"Not a thing, sir. It's clean. No plan, nothing in the safe, no briefcases. It all checks out," Newkirk replied.

Hogan looked ponderous, but before he could piece this news together the conversation in Klink's office started. "I have heard of your record, Klink. Never had an escape. I would very much like to see how you handle it," Von Steinbrenner remarked, coldly summing the three officers up.

"Oh expertly sir, expertly," Klink replied.

Suspicious as to any ideas Klink might get to try and impress Von Steinbrenner, Hochstetter said, "Klink, security is not to be loosened under any circumstance or we will lose Nimrod yet _again_! As for you, General Von Steinbrenner, of course you remember that you are under Gestapo protection and supervision."

"I am aware, Major, but the Gestapo has been quite lax, lately. I think your supervision is something we could do without. Do not try my patience. My orders supersede yours on all fronts, keep that in mind," Von Steinbrenner warned.

"Lax?!" Hochstetter shot.

"Silence!" Burkhalter barked. Hochstetter reluctantly shut up, though he was ready to tear into Von Steinbrenner for even _suggesting_ the Criminal Police outweighed Gestapo. With one word he could overturn any orders that General gave… he hoped. "And what of the Luftwaffe, General?" Burkhalter challenged Von Steinbrenner after ensuring Hochstetter _stayed_ quiet.

"The Generals are becoming fat and lazy. I hope for your sake, Burkhalter, that you are not. Nothing can go wrong during this visit; Nimrod cannot escape. And if he does, it will be your heads, all of you. He will show up in this area of Germany at some point, via the Underground. He may even show up in this very camp as a prisoner," Von Steinbrenner warned. "They will try to get him out by any means."

"Sir, I assure you there has never been a successful escape here! The very idea of the Underground operating right under my nose is _preposterous_!" Klink argued.

"So we have heard. Naturally you will not be worried if we search the barracks," Von Steinbrenner warned.

"Naturally," Klink said, shrinking down. Burkhalter, Klink, and Hochstetter all grimaced, exchanging looks.

Von Steinbrenner continued, saying, "Since the Gestapo has miserably failed on each attempt to capture Nimrod, the Kripo have decided to step up. We have a plan. We give Nimrod his opening to escape, and when he tries to flee we ensnare him in our net. We will be lying in wait for him. After all, this camp is escape proof." Klink cringed. As true as that was, he wasn't inclined to test it with _Nimrod_.

"Capture Nimrod along with the prisoners escaping? Intriguing," Burkhalter said.

Hochstetter looked ready to murder General Von Steinbrenner. He was growing very tired of the man's insults. Oh how he wanted to pick apart the man's idea piece by piece. Before he could respond, though, Klink protested, saying, "But General Von Steinbrenner, surely Nimrod has escaped more impossible situations than _that_. I mean even Stalag 13 has its limits."

"Each of Nimrod's escapes were during Gestapo operations. This is not quite what he is used to," the General replied.

"How dare…" Hochstetter began, trying again for his gun.

"Hochstetter!" Burkhalter barked as Klink pounced, holding Hochstetter's hand away from the holster. Hochstetter shut immediately up. In the barracks the prisoners exchanged smirks. Oh, this would be easier than they had thought.


	5. Close Call

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

_Hogan's Heroes_

(A/N: I changed around the last two chapters a little bit, according to reviewers' suggestions. Sorry for the wait. Like always, suggestions welcome.)

Close Call

Schneider cried out in pain as another blow was delivered to him. "Talk boy! You know more than you are telling," the Kripo officer challenged.

"I do not, I do not!" he insisted desperately, pleading now.

"The letters, the Nimrods, what are you hiding?" the officer warned. "You are lying. Do not try to deny it." Putting a gun to the boy's head he warned, "Speak or die."

Schneider swallowed dryly. Shaking now he answered, "There is another one who knows about this. Besides Hochstetter and me. He… he might have more information."

"Who?" the man asked coldly.

"An inferior officer. His name… his name is Private Strauss. He-he came into the Major's office one night when I was digging through Hochstetter's things and spotted me. He had been sent by Hochstetter to pick something up. He confronted me. I had no choice but to tell him what I was doing, in exchange for his silence and help. His loyalty to Hochstetter is unwavering. He wants nothing more than to please the man because you see, he is only a boy, eighteen if that, and he has never had a father figure. I tempted him with the possibilities of promotion, a raise, Hochstetter's admiration. Besides that, Strauss is curious, intelligent, and intrigued by mysteries. He leapt on the opportunity to solve this one. He knows all I do; maybe more, as he has Hochstetter's confidence. But he will not fall easily into a trap. He is too clever, too observant, and if you dare try to take _him_ like you did _me_, Hochstetter will kill you. He will have the whole of the Gestapo hunting you down. He will have Himmler, Hitler, and anyone else he can possibly get on his side. But I can get Strauss here. Without protest."

After a long moment the Kripo officer replied, "Agreed." Schneider sighed in relief as the man left. Forcing himself to relax he looked at his options. He needed to get out of here, alive. He had no intentions of betraying Strauss. He would sooner die at _Kripo_ hands than _Hochstetter's_. All at once a memory hit him and his eyes widened…

…

"_Have you gotten anything from Hochstetter, Private?" Schneider demanded of Strauss as they waited for the Major in the car._

"_Jawohl, Herr Corporal. He was analyzing a code. Well, not so much a code as a set of guidelines for how a certain group were to contact one another," Strauss answered. "When I asked him whose it was he replied it may have been Nimrod's once, though without a doubt the guidelines had been improved by the organization now," Strauss answered, watching for Hochstetter's return apprehensively._

"_Nimrod?So Hochstetter realizes there is more than one," Schneider said, frowning. So much for that bit of information being something Hochstetter had missed. Now he had even more work to do. "Did you get a look?" Strauss glanced over at him. After a moment he drew a paper from his breast pocket and handed it over. Schneider's eyes widened and he snatched it. Strauss was a more valuable asset than he'd given him credit for. "They are good guidelines," Schneider remarked. "Have you studied them?" He almost laughed at himself. Of course Strauss had. The younger man probably had committed it to memory._

"_Perhaps we can use it to our advantage as well, in case something goes wrong," Strauss remarked._

_Schneider laughed scornfully. "Wrong? What could go __**wrong**__? The worst Hochstetter can do is discipline us."_

"_Still…" Strauss began._

"_Strauss, we have nothing to fear," Schneider stated. "Still, if you insist I learn it, so be it."_

…

Schneider nearly laughed at himself now. He should have taken Strauss's warning seriously. Nonetheless, he'd learned the guidelines. Now they would come in handy. Now they would save his life. He chuckled dryly at the irony. The very organization they were trying to expose and destroy was the organization that was now, indirectly, rescuing him. He took out a piece of paper and began to write a letter to Strauss. The Kripo would be all too glad to deliver it.

HH

"Over here, here!" Flood called to Strauss. Grinning, the young man threw the ball over. Flood jumped and shot. It missed but Langenscheidt caught the rebound and threw it up and into the basket. "Yes!" Flood cheered.

"Good, good," Strauss applauded.

"Danke shon, Danke," Langenscheidt replied, panting and grinning as he met up with the other two.

"Achtung!" a furious voice bellowed. The three young men froze and gasped, quickly spinning on their heels to face the intruders. All three boys went white. The Major, Colonel, and two Generals had emerged from Klink's office!

"Major Hochstetter, General Von Steinbrenner!" Strauss said in terror, realizing immediately the implications of this scene.

"General Burkhalter!" Langenscheidt cried in dismay.

"Colonel Klink," Flood hardly whispered. Oh god... Klink _knew_ him… Klink stared at him a long moment, eyes narrowed. Flood swallowed. Perhaps the Kommandant had forgotten his face? Please, let the Kommandant have forgotten his face.

"Colonel, we have a problem," LeBeau said immediately, eyes widening as he looked out the door. "The Krauts are speaking to Flood, Langenscheidt, and Strauss!"

"What? You don't think they know…" Carter began.

Hogan, eyes narrowed, declared, "Let's hope not." Quickly he left the barracks and hurried towards the group.

HH

"Major Hochstetter, is _this_ how you train your men? To play frivilous games with the _enemy_?" Von Steinbrenner icily said, voice quaking with fury.

Hochstetter withered under the murderous gaze and cringed. "Of course not, General," he quickly covered. Oh he didn't need this now. Shooting an icy look at Strauss, eyes glittering viciously, Hochstetter growled, "Private Strauss, front and center."

Strauss shivered, looking like he wanted to disappear. Flood flinched. Fearful now, Langenscheidt quickly began, "Kommandant, Major, Generals, we can explain…"

He was cut off when Burkhalter shouted, "Silence, Corporal Langenscheidt!" Langenscheidt fell silent instantly. To continue now would only be digging himself deeper into a hole. It was probably for the best. Honestly, they really _couldn't_ explain.

"Sir it was all me fault. I let me feelin's get the best of me. I told 'em they were useless, that the Germans are no master race, and that I could beat 'em both at anything any day," Flood said, stepping in swiftly.

"Did you now, Sergeant?" Von Steinbrenner growled coldly. Flood shivered. "Kommandant Klink, I expect the strictest of disciplines will be delivered to this young Brit."

"Of course sir," Klink quickly agreed.

"Good, the execution will take place tonight, I suspect," Von Steinbrenner said.

HH

Flood went white. "Execution!" he exclaimed in alarm.

"General Von Steinbrenner, that is hardly _necessary_!" Klink exclaimed. Burkhalter's eyes were wide in disbelief. Even _Hochstetter_ looked taken aback at the man's suggestion. "I'm sure our two fine young German lads can take him on any _time_." Oh they had to pacify this General and quickly at that. The last thing he needed were rebelling prisoners of war now.

"Kommandant, I demand to know what's happening! Is this an interrogation of one of my men?" Hogan demanded, marching swiftly up to Flood's side. Flood sighed inwardly in relief.

"Who is this?" Von Steinbrenner demanded.

"Colonel Robert Hogan, sir. Senior Prisoner of War officer," Hogan replied.

"Really? Your men, Colonel, are certainly full of themselves," Von Steinbrenner said. "Perhaps it is time to take you prisoners down a notch."

"Who's full of themselves, _this_ guy? Never mind him, General. He's just a kid. Gets a little too confident sometimes. Besides, look at Private Strauss and Corporal Langenscheidt. They're showing _him_ who's the master race," Hogan said. "What better way to prove German superiority than to pit our guys against yours?" He laughed lightheartedly and said, "I'll just take him back to the barracks. Oh, with your permission of course, sir."

"The answer is nein! The boy will die for his impudence!" Von Steinbrenner shot.

Hogan frowned and glanced at Hochstetter who looked furious. Furious and jealous. Hmm… Hogan inwardly smirked. He could play with that. "Oh, sorry sir, I was asking the Major. I didn't know the Kripo was taking control from Gestapo."

Von Steinbrenner was about to reply when Hochstetter shoved in front and said, "They are doing no such thing! Take the boy back to the barracks, schnell, schnell!"

"Major Hochstetter…" General Von Steinbrenner began.

"_What_?!" Hochstetter screamed furiously, startling the General and making him step back.

Recovering, Von Steinbrenner shot, "I have told you already, Major, that my orders supersede yours!"

"His maybe, but not so much mine," Burkhalter said, backing Hochstetter up; and this time he was behind the Gestapo man one-hundred percent. He didn't like Von Steinbrenner. He never _had_. "Hogan, dismissed. Langenscheidt, Strauss, I applaud you. Taking a stand for Germany was a stellar reflection of the power of the Third Reich."

"Yes sir," the two muttered, inwardly sighing in relief.

"General Burkhalter, I must protest…" Von Steinbrenner began.

"Excuse me, General Von Steinbrenner, need I remind you who is running this prison camp?" Klink stepped in. He could sense the animosity between Burkhalter, Hochstetter, and Von Steinbrenner. That was good. It meant he could step up and not be afraid of being stomped down. He had the other two behind him. "Dismissed, Hogan." This time Hogan hurried off before Von Steinbrenner could protest again, pulling Flood _with_ him.

Hochstetter shot a look at Strauss and said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Back to patrol!"

"Jawohl Herr Major!" Strauss immediately replied, saluting. Quickly he marched off. Langenscheidt followed hoping he wouldn't be called back by any of the officers. They were too busy at each others' throats, though, it would seem.


	6. Nimrod's Plan

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

_Hogan's Heroes_

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but my USB port broke. The whole story was on it and I had to build up from scratch. I'm trying to recover the data from the chip, but maybe this version is better than the old one. Fixed some things my reviewers have mentioned.)

Nimrod's Plan

Hogan and Flood returned to the barracks, Flood looking extremely relieved. "Wow, that was a close one. Thanks Colonel, my head was on the choppin' block for a second there," Flood said.

"Too close for comfort. I told you to get information, Flood, not get yourself shot," Hogan said slightly sharply. Flood looked at him, a little taken aback and hurt at the tone. Hogan, noticing this, sighed and added, "Sorry, Flood. This whole Nimrod thing has me on edge."

"It's got everyone on edge, Colonel," Newkirk said from the poker game he was playing with Nimrod, Carter, Kinch, LeBeau, and Olson.

"Find anything Newkirk?" Hogan asked.

Newkirk looked puzzled and answered, "Not a thing, Colonel. There's nothin' in Klink's safe, nothin' in the Kripo vehicles, and the only briefcase here is _Hochstetter's_. It was clean, not even a top secret German plan. Only some paperwork and a few documents on Nimrod."

"Great," Hogan said in frustration. He knew something was off, he _knew_ it. But they could find nothing to confirm his suspicions. "All right Flood, catch your breath then go out there again."

"Right sir," Flood agreed, saluting.

"Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau, Baker, Nimrod, into my office. We need a plan, a good one," Hogan said.

"I have just the thing," Nimrod remarked, smirking.

"Oh boy, we get to hear one of the great Nimrod's plans!" Carter excitedly exclaimed, eyes lighting up. "This'll be amazing!"

"You men are risking life and limb for me. The least I can do is help," Nimrod said, rising. The men entered Hogan's office swiftly leaving Olson alone at the table. He blinked blankly.

"Guess this means the game's over," Olson remarked, shrugging and cleaning it up.

HH

Wilson watched as Flood left the barracks. The doctor pursed his lips. Hogan was right. Things weren't adding up. Things weren't adding up and Nimrod could either be in grave danger or the source _of_ the danger. He followed the young man out into the compound. Flood was looking around for a sign of his two targets. One of which was Gestapo. The Gestapo might know more about this whole thing than they were letting on. If he could get a hold of one of them, inject them with a truth serum; without their knowing, of course…"Sergeant Flood!" Wilson called out.

Flood, curious, turned. "Sergeant Wilson?" Flood asked as Wilson approached him.

"Private Strauss has begun to warm up to you, correct?" Wilson asked.

"What of it, sir?" Flood wondered, now intrigued. Where was this going?

"I believe the Gestapo may know something. I plan to 'interrogate' one of them," Wilson said.

Flood burst into laughter. "You're kiddin' me! A prisoner interrogating _Gestapo_?" he said. He stopped laughing when Wilson suddenly revealed a small needle. His breath caught in his throat and he paled. "Wh-what _is_ that?" Flood finally asked in a whisper.

"It is a serum that will knock the receiver out cold. Private Strauss is Hochstetter's favorite, and the Major will give the boy into my care. Once he is there, I have a truth serum," Wilson said.

"Sir, usin' needles and serum's to gain confessions is, well, inhumane!" Flood insisted.

"It is painless, it is safe, and Nimrod must escape at all cost. If that is truly Nimrod," Wilson answered practically.

"Sir, I know I haven't gotten much on the kid, but blimy mate, I know that Strauss don't have a clue about what's going on here. Hochstetter is more likely, but I doubt even _he_ knows," Flood worriedly protested.

Wilson smirked in amusement and asked, "Have you gone German, Flood?"

"A ruddy rotten thing to say sir," Flood protested sulkily.

"All right. I will attempt to get information from Von Steinbrenner's driver instead. But if it fails I _will_ continue searching," Wilson warned.

"With all due respect, Sergeant," Flood began, knowing what Wilson meant by the hint, "I'll get the information meself." He saluted then hurried off to find Strauss or Langenscheidt. He probably wouldn't be able to find them tonight, but tomorrow he would get a fresh start.

HH

"So, what's this plan, Nimrod?" Hogan asked suspiciously.

Nimrod smirked and said, "Colonel, I know you are suspicious of me. You do not trust me at all. In fact, your men are investigating me right now, aren't they? They will find nothing, Colonel, I promise you that. Now, how does Klink feel about parties?"

"Parties?" LeBeau incredulously asked.

"Yes. You see, if we can convince Klink to throw a party in Von Steinbrenner's honor it will be very much to our advantage. With so many important figures in such an enclosed space, security will be loosened as men are sent to guard them. If, in the meantime, charges are laid about the compound and set to blow in sequence, panic will ensue the moment the first explosion goes off. In the panic the already weakened security will become even looser, and we should be able to slip out unnoticed. The men will be so busy suspecting each other we will be home free, as you American's say," Nimrod narrated.

"That's brilliant," Hogan said. In fact, that plan was worthy of the name Nimrod; or was he just being biased because he hoped and prayed so desperately that this really _was_ the agent. Thinking the plan over, it really wasn't that special. There was definitely bias, Hogan knew. Nimrod bowed his head modestly.

"Wow, you're amazing sir! To watch you in action is like watching fireworks!" Carter exclaimed, still starstruck.

"Oh Carter, only from you," Newkirk said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Carter innocently asked. Newkirk hit the back of his head. "Ow!" Carter exclaimed. He glared at Newkirk but let it slide.

"Listen, there an old medieval church in the woods, abandoned; a hideout for the Underground. Beneath the church are a network of tunnels from the old days, remnants of wars long passed. They're in working order but could be dangerous. At this point in time, though, it's more dangerous to stay here," Hogan narrated. He brought out a makeshift map of the tunnels, courtesy of the Underground, and pointed, saying, "We'll take this tunnel here. It comes out in the woods. There a side road here; a fifteen minute walk. There an Underground unit will be waiting to pick you up. We'll distract the Germans. They'll be busy with us and you'll be home free."

"Brilliance in itself, Colonel," Nimrod praised. Nonetheless there was fear and apprehension in the air.

After a moment's silence LeBeau had had enough. Looking to break the atmosphere he questioned, "Schneider, I have been meaning to ask, mon amis, what happened on your latest mission that brought the Gestapo down on you?"

Schneider smirked then sighed and looked disheartened a moment, admitting, "My latest raid, as you know, was a factory that not only built weapons but also housed a secret supply of ammunition. Sadly no man is perfect. Hochstetter had been watching me in secret, mainly by means of Strauss. When the factory blew, they knew, and I was gone."

"Tough luck," Baker sympathetically said.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that this time it has cost me," Schneider answered. "I suppose it's just as well. I was getting tired." With that he rose and walked out.

Hogan watched cautiously after him. Hochstetter and Strauss? But Flood swore Strauss knew nothing. He supposed Flood could be wrong, but still… And for Nimrod to be caught so _easily_? Besides that, the whole Hochstetter angle didn't add up. Something wasn't meshing here at all, and he didn't like it. He sighed in annoyance and shook his head. He wished he could risk investigatin, but Nimrod had to get out and quick. There would be no time.

HH

"Where is Nimrod, Major? Tell me one instance in which the Gestapo has even come _close_!" Von Steinbrenner yelled in argument to Hochstetter.

Hochstetter was seething, practically seeing red as the officer went on and on about how pathetic he was, how pathetic the Gestapo was, how pathetic everyone but the Kripo was. He didn't even realize what he was saying. Now he was insisting that Nimrod was the biggest fool of _all_ of them? Hah! If that were so, Nimrod would have been caught years ago. To think that the superspy would be so easily caught, so stupid as to walk right into these pathetic little traps the Kripo had set up. It was laughable. Yes, he knew there was more than one trap in effect here. He just wished he knew what the other one was.

"Bah! Nimrod will be found if I have to turn the whole of Germany on its side and _shake_ it! Stay out of the Gestapo's path, Von Steinbrenner, or you may find _yourself_ in the interrogation chair!" Hochstetter yelled furiously. And oh he would give anything to see him under his 'care' too.

"Major Hochstetter, I am within an inch of arresting everyone in this camp under suspicion of espionage, conspiracy, and high treason! Someone here is Nimrod, of that there is no doubt, and that one will die if all of this camp must be exterminated!" Von Steinbrenner shouted.

Burkhalter felt his fury rising, anger and hatred unlike any. Oh what would it take for these two _Dummkopf's_ to shut _up_? They spoke as if they knew Nimrod inside out. They didn't have a _clue_! They were imbeciles to think that they would have the man pegged so easily. They were only fooling themselves. "You have no authority to do any such thing, Von Steinbrenner! You are Kriminalpolizei, no more!" Burkhalter roared, now infuriated and caught up in the argument.

"Watch me!" Von Steinbrenner shouted.

Klink listened to this all, expression dark. This was getting ridiculous. Now they were all arguing in the _VIP_ quarters? Really? This was _his_ prison camp and he intended to _keep_ it that way! Oh listen to these _fools_ go on and on about someone and something they knew _nothing_ about, _nothing_! They didn't have even the slightest _idea_! "General Von Steinbrenner, this camp is absolutely clean. There are no mythical spies racing around, there are no Underground operatives working out of the barracks, and you are as insane as Hochstetter is to believe any such nonesense!" Klink finally shouted, snapping as he rose slowly from his seat.

"Sit down, Klink!" the three men roared. Klink shriveled up, swiftly sitting.

"But he is right about one thing. This is all in your head, Von Steinbrenner. Nimrod is not in this camp," Burkhalter added.

"Why are you so adamant to defend the claim, General?" Von Steinbrenner growled.

Leaning over the coffee table and facing him head on, Burkhalter replied, "Because the very idea of a British Agent operating out of Stalag Thirteen doesn't even make _sense_!"

"This whole case should have gone to Gestapo. You are hiding something, Von Steinbrenner, do not try to lie about that! Talk or I will _make_ you talk! What are you planning?" Hochstetter ordered.

"Major Hochstetter, your time is almost up," Von Steinbrenner growled. "Now leave my quarters, _all_ of you! Raus, raus!"

"Bah!" Hochstetter roared, hitting a lamp from off the side table and sending it crashing to the ground as he stormed out. Klink cringed but said nothing. He simply rose and left. Burkhalter harrumphed, following the other two. He needed to get to his quarters and think.

HH

"Kommandant?" Hogan asked, entering Klink's office. He'd watched in smug satisfaction as Burkhalter, Klink, and Hochstetter had left Von Steinbrenner's quarters in a huff. Burkhalter and Hochstetter had retired to their own quarters. Klink had returned to his office.

"Hogan, what is it? Can't you see I'm busy? I have Hochstetter on my left, Burkhalter on my right, and Von Steinbrenner crushing me from above. I have no time for you _or_ your concerns! Dismissed!" Klink ordered, exasperated. Oh what else could go wrong?

"This'll just take a minute Kommandant," Hogan cheerily said. "Hey, why don't you throw a party for Von Steinbrenner, get on his good side, welcome him to camp," Hogan offered.

"What will _that_ accomplish?" Klink asked testily.

"Well, it'll certainly lighten the _mood_ around here," Hogan said.

"What would _you_ know about the mood?" Klink challenged, rolling his eyes and stacking some papers.

"Oh come on Kommandant, you can cut the tension between you four with a _knife_," Hogan replied.

"If I promise to throw this party will you leave?" Klink asked, annoyed.

"You bet!" Hogan said, playing the picture of perfect excitement. "You throw the party and I'll provide the waiters and food."

"Very well, Colonel Hogan, night after tomorrow," Klink deadpanned.

"Thanks sir, you're the best," Hogan remarked. Klink shot him an icy glare knowing full well the falsity of the statement. Hogan had only used similar compliments time after time; albeit sometimes he was flattered regardless. Not this time, though.

"Dismissed!" Klink ordered.


	7. Suspicions Rising

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

(A/N: Sorry about the wait. For those who might have missed an update, one was posted last week. Reviews welcomed and appreciated.)

Suspicions Arising

Is Nimrod one, is Nimrod two, is Nimrod three? There were so many different lines of thought, so many hints. Nimrod was one spy, that is what everyone believed; that was what all the evidence pointed to. One spy, one agent, one Nimrod. So why had Schneider been so convinced there were more? If that were so, did Nimrod himself know that there were others like him? He'd imagined letters being passed between the three in secret, but how could such a feat remain secret for so long? The letters would have been apprehended, wouldn't they? There had been hints of letters being exchanged, but perhaps it was all a ruse of the man's, meant to throw them off track. After all, if the broadcast that had aired not long ago was to be believed, the soldiers and officers scouring for Nimrod would be spread even thinner imagining there were three. It could be a brilliant scheme orchestrated by Nimrod himself. Or perhaps it was three after all and it was even _more_ brilliant because they would suspect the news would air and that others would question the truth and assume there was still one.

Strauss shook his head. No, that was silly. It was impossible. He sighed. Only _he_ could have twisted it _that_ much. Hochstetter always commented on the complexity of his thinking process. Strauss looked over at his superior's quarters. Hochstetter was so busy, preoccupied, and stressed. With Von Steinbrenner interfering on his territory and Schneider going AWOL, the Major had a lot on his plate. He wasn't the only one, though. Burkhalter was showing signs of intense stress, blowing up at anyone and everyone. He noted the General leave his own quarters and march towards Corporal Langenscheidt. Strauss raised an eyebrow. What could the General possibly want with Langenscheidt?

"'Ey Private!" a voice called. Strauss paused and turned curiously. That prisoner, Flood he remembered, was coming towards him.

"What is on your mind, Sergeant?" Strauss questioned, raising his gun slightly just in case.

"Take it easy mate," Flood pacified, putting his hands up in a gesture of peace. "I'm just here to apologize for gettin' you in trouble with the Major."

Strauss relaxed his weapon and replied, "It was nothing, really. Your fate was the most concerning one."

"Luckily for me the Colonel's a genius," Flood said, smiling. Yes, the man _was_ a genius, Strauss noted. Perhaps too _much_ of one? The longer he stayed in this camp the easier he found it to believe that perhaps not all was what it seemed in Stalag 13. "So, I hear there was a deserter in your little group here," Flood said.

"It would not be hard to determine," Strauss responded, seeing as he and Corporal Schneider were here almost every time Hochstetter was.

HH

Just then a car drove into camp. Strauss looked curiously over at it. What was this? A Kripo vehicle? But the Kripo were already here. Surely Von Steinbrenner wouldn't have been fool enough to send for more. Hochstetter would have his head on a platter, Burkhalter would probably do the carving, and Klink would be happy to select a fine wine to go with it too. Strauss walked towards the car, aware of Flood's eyes on his back.

Strauss saluted at the window and went to open the door, but the officer said, "No, no, Private. We are simply here to deliver a message to you."

"A message, Lieutenant?" he asked the high ranking Kripo officer.

"Yes, your hands only," the Lieutenant replied. He handed the message over and smirked inwardly when Strauss opened it and his eyes widened. Their secret prisoner was right, and soon enough they would have Strauss in their clutches as well. "Guten Tag, Private."

"Guten Tag," Struass replied, already reading the letter. The Kripo drove out. Strauss felt eyes on him as he reread the letter and stiffened. Sharply he looked over only to see Flood lingering nearby.

His eyes narrowed warningly at the other young man and Flood said, "Easy govna, no 'arm meant." Strauss chose to let it go and began rereading the letter a third time. He could not he reading this, he _couldn't_.

Flood's eyebrow rose suspiciously. Something had shaken the young German Private. Shaken him badly at that. With his mind on the letter, though, perhaps he could pry out some more information from the man. "Foolish move on your mate's part, friend. To desert on _Hochstetter's_ watch? You can get shot for that ya know."

"Corporal Schneider is headstrong," Strauss absently answered. Quickly he caught himself, though, and chastised his mistake. However… He looked over at the young Sergeant. The man was searching for information. He didn't know what kind, but he was looking. And if he were looking there was a reason for it. After all, what did a prisoner need with information? Perhaps he could turn this whole incident around and back on the Private. Maybe Hochstetter's suspicions weren't completely paranoid and conspiratory _after_ all.

HH

Flood caught the suspicious look. He cursed himself inwardly. The man would close down now. But wait… Strauss's eyes suddenly lit in realization. Flood put his defenses up. The man was going to open up, but something warned Flood there was another reason behind it other than just a friendly talk. Perhaps Strauss suspected him and his company…"Schneider, is it? Thought it was funny he wasn't here. Hochstetter won't shoot 'im, will he?"

"My superior has killed younger men than him, but Hochstetter likes Schneider well enough," Strauss answered.

"Right. Bet he wouldn't think twice about killing one of the Kripo officers hangin' about," Flood remarked. "Probably wants to take the glory for whatever little plot they've come up with."

"What do you know of a plot?" Strauss asked, purposely letting himself walk into that little trap.

"Just rumor and all, govna, but word is Nimrod's hangin' around. I'd hate to be _him_ now, considerin' he's here that is," Flood said.

"I know nothing about any Kripo plans, Sergeant, or Hochstetter's either, at that. But there is something strange going on around here. I doubt the Kripo will leave until they have Nimrod in custody," Strauss said. Enough of this. Neither of them was getting anywhere. "Until another time, prisoner. I must prepare to go out of camp for a while. Some… business in town," he said. Quickly he marched away. Flood watched after him suspiciously. Strauss was hiding something, and that letter probably had the answers. Whether he knew of a secret plan or whether it was his own secret didn't matter. He should probably inform Colonel Hogan of this.

HH

"General Burkhalter, you cannot be serious!" Langenscheidt exclaimed, shocked at the man's order.

"I am very serious. When have I _not_ been?" Burkhalter questioned, shooting a withering glare at him.

"But sir, you are asking me to spy on the Kripo. You are asking me to look for Nimrod amidst two investigations already going on. If I am caught…" Langenscheidt began.

"You will tell them it was on my orders and I will deal with the perpetrators personally," Burkhalter stated.

"All this to catch _Nimrod_?" Langenscheidt asked in disbelief. "Surely no agent is so _elusive_."

"Do not underestimate him, Corporal. Nimrod is not to be trifled with," Burkhalter warned.

"You mean 'they' don't you General. After all the broadcast…" Langenscheidt began.

"_Forget_ the broadcast! All rumor, Langenscheidt, no more. Nimrod is just clever enough to fool the imbecilic into believing he is actually three people," Burkhalter replied. "I would not be surprised if letters surfaced with three different names; all to trick the unwary."

"Yes sir," Langenscheidt said.

"Good man. You are fast winning favor in my eyes, boy," Burkhalter said, smirking.

"Really? Danke schon sir!" he exclaimed excitedly, grinning. Burkhalter watched the young man walk proudly off. It amused him to no end to watch the younger men with their seemingly boundless energy. He shook his head then scowled on hearing Klink arguing with Von Steinbrenner over something or other. He had to give the Kommandant credit, though, he was taking a bolder stand than usual. He supposed that was due to the fact Klink knew full well that Hochstetter and he were backing him up, but still. It was an impressive change, nonetheless; and it was rare Klink did _anything_ to impress him.

HH

Hogan listened gravely to Flood's story. Finally he said, "Strauss knows something. Maybe too much."

"With all due respect, sir, I don't think he knows a thing about any secret plots," Flood said.

"Maybe not about secret plots, but he suspects more than he should; maybe even about our operation. And that letter, it doesn't sit well with me. What was in it? Why does he dodge every question posed to him?" Hogan questioned.

"He was Hochstetter's pet for a reason. Cruelty and brute force weren't why," Flood said. "What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Follow him. When he leaves camp tonight, follow him. Don't let him out of your sight. Langenscheidt should provide your means of getting out. Hint to him that you suspect who Nimrod is, that you can lead him right to the superspy," Hogan said.

"He'd question it, sir. Why would I betray the mystery man of the war?" Flood asked.

"Greed. Greed is a powerful motive, and though Langenscheidt does have his bright moments it might be enough to cloud his judgement. Four-million marks is a lot of money, and if you play the right strings, you can convince him you're in it for a share of the prize," Hogan answered.

"You don't mean…" Flood began.

"Convince him Strauss is Nimrod," Hogan confirmed.

"But sir, what if someone's listenin' and actually starts believing it?" Flood asked. "Strauss could be a _dead_ man! If Von Steinbrenner gets it into his head that Strauss…"

"I don't like this anymore than you, Flood. But Nimrod has to get out, no casualty too great. Besides, he's Hochstetter's favorite," Hogan reassured.

"That hasn't stopped the Major _before_," Flood argued. "Sir, the man arrests anyone even _hinted_ to have made a fool out of him. Anyway, I didn't mean him. I meant Von Steinbrenner. Hochstetter would kill the man for attacking his favorite, but if Von Steinbrenner comes out with convincin' evidence…"

"Flood, Nimrod-must-survive," Hogan elaborated softly. Flood looked down uncertainly, but he knew that was truer than anything he'd heard before.

"What if Schneider ain't Nimrod, though?" Flood asked.

Hogan cringed then looked down. Oh if only the young man knew the gravity of his words. "We should have been hunting for Nimrod's identity long ago," Hogan admitted.

"Do we even have _suspects_?" Flood asked. Hogan looked slowly up, lips pursed, and Flood knew immediately what the answer was. "You _do_, _don't_ you?"

"Yes," Hogan admitted. He took a deep breath then sat down, gesturing at his bunk. Flood sat, as Hogan indicated. "We may be the closest anyone has ever come to knowing," Hogan said. "During a mission to break an Underground big shot out of a prison, we used Nimrod's name. The man's kid brother and company were supposed to grab Burkhalter. They got Klink instead and our chances for a bargain were shot. We had to make Klink important somehow. What better way than to label him Nimrod? Burkhalter and Hochstetter fell for it hook line and sinker. It was too easy. Suspiciously so. We got Klink back, everyone cleared out, but that night in the barracks we found a note from Nimrod."

"No way," Flood remarked. He recalled something like that happening around here, but he'd been completely out of the loop then. He and a few of the other men in the barracks. "But then that means that…"

"That a suspect list consisting of all of Europe and beyond was narrowed down to a handful of people right here in our little Stalag; and only those who had been in Klink and Hilda's offices through that entire episode," Hogan said, smirking.

"Who?" Flood asked.

"Well, there was Hilda, Schultz, Newkirk, me, Schneider who Hochstetter brought along, Major Hochstetter himself, General Burkhalter, and Colonel Klink," Hogan answered. "Eight suspects dropped to six. Newkirk and I are off that list. If one of us were Nimrod, there would be no reason to hide it from LeBeau, Carter, and Baker, if no one else. As for the rest, there are no leads."

"Until now. Your list only makes Schneider all the more plausible," Flood said in realization. Hogan nodded. Which also made their job all the more complicated. How could they protect Nimrod when they weren't even sure he _was_ Nimrod; and with all the other potentials lingering around? Soon enough Flood was out, hunting the compound for Corporal Langenscheidt.


	8. One Man or Three?

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

(A/N: Sorry about the wait, again. I was waiting for constructive criticism. I haven't gotten any which means the reviewers that usually offer it must be busy, but I don't really want to put this off any more. For those who might have missed an update, one was posted last week and the week before.)

One Man Or Three?

Hochstetter sat in his quarters, agitatedly scanning a group of papers. Nimrod, Nimrod, Nimrod; everywhere he looked _Nimrod_! He growled in frustration and threw the papers back into his briefcase. He poured himself a glass of Schnapps and took a sip. Just then he heard a knock. He paused and put his hand on his gun cautiously. "Enter," he called, turning around fully prepared to face whatever came through that door.

"Major Hochstetter?" the person asked, entering. He relaxed.

"Strauss, what is it?" Hochstetter demanded.

"Request permission to leave camp, sir," Strauss said.

"What for?" Hochstetter demanded.

Strauss hesitated then replied, "I received a letter, sir. From Corporal Schneider. He wants to come back."

"Bah! Deserters should be shot," Hochstetter answered.

"He is only hardly older than me, sir," Strauss protested. "Please Major, can you not let this one go?"

HH

Hochstetter guardedly summed up his Private. Questions were racing through his head. Case one, since when did Schneider begin bothering to write Strauss? Strauss was Schneider's preferred target, more often than not. The Corporal took a sort of delight in bullying the younger man. Case two, why would Strauss bother to be so concerned about his principle tormenter; enough so to approach _him_ and beg to bring the young man back? Case three, the two young men had been meeting behind his back. They didn't think he'd noticed, but he had. Oh how he had. When his people started meeting behind his back he got suspicious. He knew Strauss's loyalty was to him alone, but something else wasn't ringing true.

"Very well, permission granted Strauss," Hochstetter finally replied. But don't think for a moment, child, that you won't be being followed. Something was wrong here. "Be sure though, Private, that Von Steinbrenner does not hear. That Dummkopf would probably start thinking _you_ are Nimrod. Speaking of which, what have you picked up about the super-agent?"

"Nimrod? Nothing, sir, except that everyone is on edge, everyone searching, and Von Steinbrenner will soon host a mass execution if he does not get somewhere quickly in finding them," Strauss said.

"Them?" Hochstetter icily asked.

Strauss blushed then looked down, stammering, "Th-that is what the broadcast said. Surely you heard it, sir."

Hochstetter pursed his lips icily then replied, "Bah! All rumor and hearsay evidence. We do not deal in speculation."

"But Major, I thought…" Strauss began.

"Forget what you thought! Nimrod is one man and one alone! Idiots, any who believe otherwise. Nimrod is just clever enough to trick the weak minded so easily," Hochstetter said. "But I will not be fooled, Strauss. Raus, raus, raus. Raus schnell!" Quickly Strauss left the Major's quarters. Hochstetter pursed his lips. Perhaps tonight Klink and Burkhalter would actually prove useful.

HH

"Psst, Langenscheidt," Flood hissed, quietly reaching the Corporal.

Langenscheidt started and looked blankly at him. "Flood," Langenscheidt greeted. "What is it?"

"I know who Nimrod is," Flood hinted.

Langenscheidt caught his breath and paled, sharply looking at the young man. "What?" he demanded quickly.

"I know who Nimrod is," Flood repeated.

Langenscheidt was silent a long moment. Finally he replied doubtfully. "Do you now? Who is it and by what means do you know?"

"Deduction, mate. I'm a regular Sherlock Holmes. Haven't ya noticed how strange Strauss has been actin'? Patrolling the grounds, lost in his own little world. Why just earlier today a Kripo vehicle drove up and delivered a letter to his hands only. It spooked him that it did, and badly," Flood said.

"_Strauss_? Surely you jest with me prisoner," Langenscheidt said. "You expect me to believe that Hochstetter's pet is none other than the infamous _Nimrod_?"

"Trust me mate, I heard things. Strauss didn't know he was bein' watched, but I heard things," Flood hinted.

Langenscheidt was silent. Finally he suspiciously asked, "Why would you betray your own?"

"Are ya _kiddin'_ me govna? Have you _heard_ the price on his head? Four-million marks is a lot of money." Langenscheidt cringed. It was at that. And Burkhalter seemed to be so sure Nimrod was here. Could it be true…? Oh if it was he would be a rich man! His smile fell uncertainly. But he'd come to like Strauss well enough. Betrayal didn't sit well with him either. What if it wasn't true anyway? What would happen to Strauss if he was turned in as Nimrod? This required some looking into. He could test the waters first, see if Flood was correct in his assumption. Now the greatest question of all. If Strauss was Nimrod, _would_ he turn him in? He shifed uncomfortably, because the odds were he wouldn't. Just the thrill of solving the long puzzled over mystery was enough to get him excited.

"I thought you liked Strauss," Langenscheidt remarked.

Flood's smile fell and he cringed. After a moment he replied, "I do, well enough, but think of it mate. Riches, glory, riches. He's leavin' camp tonight. I can help you bring him in. I know where he's goin' and how to get in. Overheard it."

Langenscheidt tossed the idea around. There were so many questions and inconsistencies that he shouldn't believe it for a moment. Finally he replied, his judgement finally being clouded by the thought of solving the wars greatest mystery, "All right." The two men walked away from the building

HH

From around the corner Von Steinbrenner emerged, an amused look in his eyes. So, Strauss could be Nimrod, hmm. They would soon find out. But wait, what if Nimrod was truly three agents, as the broadcast had said. Hold on… Langenscheidt and Flood! Langenscheidt had no excuse to take a prisoner out of camp without permission. He could be shot for the offense, so why was he risking it? As for Flood… He'd seemed eager to turn suspicion from himself. Too eager. Perhaps… could it be that those three boys were none other than the nefarious _Nimrod_?!

Von Steinbrenner grinned coldly. He would soon find out. He would tail them tonight, with his officers. When they were unaware he would pounce, and they would have Nimrod in the palm of their hands at last! Chuckling darkly he turned and walked off.

HH

Klink scanned through his prisoner files, both past and present. That young man who had been with Langenscheidt and Strauss… He'd seen him before. Where? He paused at a file and looked at it. His eyes widened. "Sergeant Malcolm Flood!" he exclaimed aloud, paling. But Flood had been taken away by the Gestapo, death his imminent fate! How was it that he had come to be back in Stalag 13 unless… Unless he had escaped Gestapo clutches. Klink nearly whooped for joy. He could turn the young man in and get the respect he earned, but wait! There was a better idea. Why not keep him here under wraps? When this war ended, he and he alone could boast that he had held the greatest escape artist of the war prisoner in Stalag 13! When all other stalag's had failed, and even the Gestapo wasn't enough, he had held him. No escapes from Stalag 13. He would be glorified to no end!

"Colonel Klink!" a voice suddenly shot. Klink started and looked sharply up.

"General Von _Steinbrenner_?" Klink asked.

"No doubts you have heard the broadcast," the man declared.

"Broadcast, what broadcast?" Klink asked simply, looking clueless.

"The one about Nimrod," the man replied.

Klink scoffed and asked, "The one that claims Nimrod is three men? Don't be ridiculous. As if anyone is falling for that."

"What do you mean?" Von Steinbrenner asked, obviously taken aback by the response.

"Well isn't it obvious? Nimrod is certainly clever enough to set up such a rumor. How much easier will it be for him when the SS is looking for _three_ separate men? Anyone who believes that nonsense is a complete and utter idiot," Klink said.

"I believe it," Von Steinbrenner growled.

Klink sat, deflating, and asked, "You do?"

"Yes," Von Steinbrenner replied.

"B-but sir, surely you can't be serious. Nimrod more than one? It's impossible. All the evidence points to one man, and the evidence that points to three is so obviously just a set-up to convince the Gestapo Nimrod is a trio… Well surely the Kripo is more _observant_ than that," Klink said meekly.

Von Steinbrenner started and was about to reply uncertainly when suddenly a voice from outside began calling, "Help, help! Man down!" Klink and Von Steinbrenner gasped and leapt up, hurrying out.

HH

Wilson gently lowered the Kripo officer to the ground as he called, "Help, help! Man down!" He quickly hid away the needle before anyone saw.

"Sergeant Wilson, what is going on out here?" Klink demanded from the door to his headquarters. Von Steinbrenner was with him. Good.

"Sir, he just collapsed. I have no clue what's wrong. I need to keep him under observation. With your permission of course, General Von Steinbrenner," Wilson quickly said, playing the part of the efficient and level headed doctor he was.

"What next?" Von Steinbrenner asked. "Very well, take him and go."

"Schultz, Strauss, take the officer to sick bay with Sergeant Wilson," Klink ordered.

"Jawohl Herr Kommandant!" they both saluted, quickly moving to obey.

"Klink, until next time," Von Steinbrenner said. He saluted then marched off. He had some suspects to prepare to tail anyway. Or perhaps he wouldn't even need to. He would soon be having a little 'talk' with Private Strauss after all. He would need to be careful. If Major Hochstetter caught him roughing up his favorite, heads would roll; namely his, and literally at that. He would be lucky if the Major didn't display it as a trophy once it was removed.


	9. Interrogation

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but hopefully I'll be updating more regularly. I usually update once every day, but I like to wait for reviews so I may or may not go slower than that. This chapter is slightly violent and there was a lot of changes I just made. Reviews on any mistakes I've made in it are welcome.)

Interrogation

"Will he be alright, Sergeant Wilson?" Strauss worriedly questioned, observing the unconscious Kripo officer on the bed.

"He'll be fine, Private. Don't worry about a thing," Wilson assured, surprised at the amount of concern the boy was displaying for a stranger. Concern in Gestapo? It was odd, to say the least. Strauss nodded then left.

"What happened to him, Wilson?" Schultz wondered curiously.

"You really want to know Schultz?" Wilson asked.

"No, don't tell me! I see nothing, I hear nothing, I know nothing," Schultz answered.

"Of course not Schultzie," Wilson replied, grinning at the man.

"Good. Please, Sergeant Wilson, he will not die, will he?" Schultz asked, suddenly scared again.

"Not on _my_ watch, Schultz," Wilson answered. Schultz visibly relaxed, smiled his goofy smile, then pivoted and left. "Schultz, you forgot your gun!" Wilson called.

Shultz looked a moment terrified then hurried back to get it. "Danke Wilson," he said. "If Von Steinbrenner saw me without a gun, oh it would be very bad." This time he made it out, Wilson shaking his head affectionately after the big man. You had to love the guy.

HH

Von Steinbrenner watched as Strauss exited the sick bay, obviously distracted and worried over the unconscious Kripo man's plight. How had such a pathetic creature gotten into the Gestapo? Not only into the Gestapo, but also into the position of _Hochstetter's_ favorite. Von Steinbrenner smirked coldly. Hmm, perhaps the Major had more of a soft spot for the boy than he let on. Paternal instinct could be a powerful thing. The General's smile fell. If that were so he would have to be even more careful than before. He had to get that boy alone. He could interrogate him in the prisoners' barracks, but the prisoners would probably make a ruckus. When he saw Hochstetter exit his quarters and head towards the boy, though, he got an idea. He swiftly entered his quarters and placed a quick phone call.

Strauss looked up at the Major, whom he'd noticed appear from solitude, finally. He came to attention and saluted as Hochstetter approached. "At ease, Private," Hochstetter ordered, waving off the formal gesture. He wasn't in the mood.

"Jawohl, Herr Major. Do you have a plan of action, sir?" Strauss wondered.

"I do," Hochstetter confirmed. "But my plans are none of your business boy. I heard a commotion out here. What happened?"

"A Kripo officer collapsed, sir. Sergeant Schultz and I brought him to sickbay," Strauss answered.

Hochstetter noted that his favorite was concerned about the affair. He wasn't the only one, though Hochstetter would guarantee that _he_ was concerned for a different reason than _Strauss_ was. He was about to order Strauss to do something for him inside where he would be safe-wait, safe? Where had _that_ come from?-but before he could think more on it a voice called out, "Major Hochstetter!"

Hochstetter scowled and turned. "General Von Steinbrenner," he greeted.

"As you have heard my driver has collapsed. I need to go into town on some business. I would like to use yours," the man answered, gesturing to Strauss who looked surprised.

"Impossible. I may need Private Strauss's services later on," Hochstetter replied.

"That was not a request, Major," the General warned.

"General Von Steinbrenner, it is out of the question," Hochstetter stated.

"You will give me your driver, Hochstetter, or I will be forced to take alternate action," Von Steinbrenner warned.

"Major, it is no trouble for me. I will be back soon," Strauss said, not wanting to be caught in the middle of an argument. He saw full well that Hochstetter's anger was bubbling up.

Hochstetter shot him an annoyed glance then looked back at Von Steinbrenner. Finally he replied, "Very well, Private Strauss will accompany you. I expect him back within two hours, General."

"Of course Major," Von Steinbrenner said. "Private, come along."

"Jawohl, Herr General," Strauss responded, saluting and quickly following him. All the while, though, the boy felt a nagging sense that something was going to go very wrong. He knew he shouldn't ignore the feeling. Every time he did he regretted it, but still he continued on.

HH

Hochstetter watched after them. Uncertainty was taking a hold of him and he didn't know why. Why did it feel as though he had just made a grievous error? "Strauss! Keep your eyes open!" he called after the boy. Strauss paused, curiously looking back, then smiled timidly and saluted, entering the car. Von Steinbrenner smirked coldly to himself. He had the young man right where he wanted him; but for his own sake _he_ wasn't about to get his hands dirty. He had contacts who would be all too happy. In fact one of them would meet them on the road if all went according to plan.

Hochstetter wasn't convinced all was innocent here. He spotted Klink and Burkhalter patrolling the ground and immediately headed over. As much as it pained him to admit it, they were all in the same boat considering the Kripo. "Ah General, Kommandant, hallo," he greeted as he approached.

"What do you want, Hochstetter?" Burkhalter asked. He knew full well the only reason Hochstetter acted cordial was when he wanted something.

"Von Steinbrenner has one of my men, and I am getting nothing but bad feelings," Hochstetter answered, dropping the casual tone. "How would you two like to get out of camp a while?"

"It pains me to admit it, but it would be a welcome break," Burkhalter replied. "Even if it _is_ only to ease your paranoia."

"Klink?" Hochstetter asked.

"Take Corporal Langenscheidt if you must, Major, but I am far too busy," Klink replied. "Guten Tag, gentlemen." Quickly he left. Burkhalter and Hochstetter scowled after him then moved towards Burkhalter's car, the General beckoning for Langenscheidt to follow. Curious, the young man obeyed. One moment the General was saying spy, then next he was saying follow. Fine, he wasn't paid to question his superior's orders.

HH

"Permission to inquire as to what your business is, Herr General?" Strauss asked as he drove.

"Permission denied," the man replied.

Strauss cringed and fell silent. He should have known better than to try and strike up a conversation. Not that he tried to strike up conversations that often. Just then Strauss noticed a man standing in the road. A citizen perhaps? He slowed down and rolled down the window, calling, "You there sir, do you require assistance?" The man met Von Steinbrenner's eyes and Strauss, still feeling like this was a bad idea, felt the sensation a thousand times more.

The man standing in the road sauntered slowly up to the car and leaned on the window. Strauss pulled nervously away from it. "I do not, Private. Get out of the car," he simply ordered.

Strauss tensed up and turned swiftly only to find himself staring down the barrel of a gun. He gasped, paling. Von Steinbrenner had pulled the pistol on him. "Get out," he repeated to Strauss.

The door was pulled open and Strauss cried out in alarm as he was dragged out of the vehicle. "What is the meaning of this?" Strauss demanded. A group more of them came from the ditch. Two climbed into the car after Von Steinbrenner was out and drove it away. Strauss didn't dare move. He was at gunpoint and helpless. Before he could scream, not that it would do any good, they had gagged and bound him. Roughly they dragged him out of sight of the road. Terror gripped the young man's heart. What were they going to do with him? Who _were_ they? Von Steinbrenner had led him into a trap, but he didn't know why!

HH

"Where is that car?" Hochstetter wondered.

"In Hammelburg, where else?" Burkhalter demanded, in a bad mood.

They were about to drive passed a bend in the road when suddenly Langenscheidt gasped and jammed on the brakes. "General Burkhalter!" he exclaimed.

"Corporal, what is it?" Burkhalter demanded after he and Hochstetter disentangled themselves from each other with appalled looks.

"There are signs of a struggle in the road. Look at the prints!" Langenscheidt exclaimed, pointing. Hochstetter and Burkhalter exchanged looks then quickly got out. Sure enough the road looked as if a scuffle had taken place, and for once Burkhalter saw worry in Hochstetter's expression.

"I am sure it is not what it seems," Burkhalter said, trying to be logical.

"Von Steinbrenner led my Gestapo man into a _trap_! That brainless nitwit will find himself looking down the barrels of a thousand guns when I am through with him! On the Russian Front!" Hochstetter suddenly raged, blowing up completely.

"Hochstetter, we have no evidence against _him_ or _anyone_! You are jumping to conclusions!" Burkhalter shot. Hochstetter was already scouring the woods, though, ripping foliage out of the way with gun drawn. Langenscheidt exchanged looks with Burkhalter. Quickly they followed him.

HH

Strauss cried out in pain and fell to the ground as a fist struck him again. Two other men dragged him back up and slammed him into the wall. He sobbed in pain. They threw him down and began kicking him violently. They found it amusing. He hadn't even started to curse them out yet. And the sob; how typically weak. Weak? Hah! They almost laughed at themselves. The boy hadn't said a word about anything, not even to deny the charges his attackers were throwing at him. What made them even more angry, even more afraid, is that they sensed full well the reason for it. The boy fully believed this brutality wouldn't last much longer. He believed that they would pay the price dearly. He knew that he had already won the moment Von Steinbrenner brought him out of camp. No doubt that was what drove him to hold his silence. Worse yet they didn't know what prompted him to think such thoughts.

Von Steinbrenner had taken off as soon as he could, and the men didn't trust the action. Why had he run? What did he fear? There was something more at work here. "Speak boy! Admit your guilt!"

Strauss coughed blood as he painfully tried to get to hands and knees. He was kicked down again. What were they _talking_ about? It didn't matter. They didn't know who they were dealing with. Hochstetter would find out. He always found out. Even if they left him to die here or killed him, Hochstetter would eventually find him. The Major would tear up the whole of Germany searching for a sign. He did not doubt for a moment that he would be avenged, whether he lived or died. Hochstetter could get obsessively protective over his men. He knew full well the power that defended him. It was not one to be trifled with. And with Burkhalter and Klink backing Hochstetter, oh Von Steinbrenner, these men, would all rue the day. They pulled him up by his hair and proceeded to continue the beating. He had sobbed, yes, but he wouldn't speak a word to these offenders.

"You will die, boy, if you do not speak," one warned. Strauss scornfully laughed. That earned him another series of blows and beatings with sticks, stones, and whatnot. It left him on the wooden floor of the abandonned cabin hardly able to move, hardly able to breathe, and on the verge of blacking out. Oh god, he prayed Hochstetter would come in time; while he was still alive.

HH

"Major Hochstetter, perhaps he is not on this side of the road," Langenscheidt said.

"Shh," Hochstetter hissed.

"Keep quiet, boy. We know what we are doing and now we must be silent. We are close," Burkhalter said, now as convinced as Hochstetter that some ill fate had befallen the driver. Judging by all the broken branches and twigs, that is. Just then they heard cries of pain and the sound of fists and sticks and stones connecting on flesh. Burkhalter looked sharply over at Hochstetter. The Major was as pale as a ghost, and Burkhalter had to admit he was shocked at the normally unmovable Major's sudden obvious display of terror. Even when _he_ scared the Major, Hochstetter never looked like this. "Lead on, Major," he said quietly.

Hochstetter shot a fearful look at him then seemed to recover. What was he doing? He wasn't going to show weakness to the _Luftwaffe_! The very idea was absurd. He scowled viciously, eyes suddenly burning like a fire, skin becoming flushed with anger. Burkhalter smirked coldly, feeding off of the murderous aura. "Shoot to kill," Hochstetter simply said.

"But do not hit Strauss," Langenscheidt fearfully said, now frightened of the position his newfound friend could be in.

"That goes without saying," Burkhalter replied. Quickly he rose with Hochstetter and the two charged ahead. Langenscheidt hesitated, not inclined to kill anyone. Judging by the yells of terror and the gunshots nearly deafening him, he doubted he would _have_ to. He raced towards the fray to try and help. Reaching it he saw that Hochstetter and Burkhalter had pretty much disposed of every man shooting at them from inside an old cabin. Seeing a side door he raced to it and cautiously peered in. The men were trying to escape out the front door and windows. Good luck to them. Hah! They were dropping like flies. Then, though, he spotted Strauss and paled, gasping. The younger man was lying still, and likely unconscious.

"Strauss!" he exclaimed, racing over.

Hochstetter heard the call as he and Burkhalter reached the cabin, firing at the fleeing men. Hochstetter threw open the door and looked inside. Langenscheidt was at Strauss's side now, rolling him gently over and supporting his head. "Hochstetter!" Burkhalter called viciously as bullets were being fired at them in a last stand. Hochstetter quickly shut the door and turned attention back to the battle scowling. Immediately he began helping the General once more.


	10. Rescue Mission

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

(A/N: I've made quite a few improvements to this chapter, so hopefully it is better than before. Enjoy.)

Rescue Mission

Wilson sat by the unconscious Kripo officer's side. Slowly he injected the truth serum. He'd never been one to use drugs for questioning; it seemed unfair, inhumane even, but then the saying _was_ 'all's fair in love and war.' The man began to groan. "Easy, comrade, easy," Wilson soothed. "Tell me about the secret plans."

"Plans… secret… Nimrod," the man stammered in reply.

"Secret plans regarding Nimrod? What plans, comrade, what plans?" Wilson cooed.

"Agent… Nimrod… Kripo…" the man muttered.

"Nimrod is posing as a Kripo agent? Nimrod has been captured by the Kripo, what comrade, what?" Wilson said.

"Nimrod… secret… more than one…" the man said.

Wilson paled. What? More than one? He couldn't possibly mean more than one _Nimrod_. They had Nimrod with _them_. Never had Schneider mentioned any others. Nimrod was one person, it _had_ to be. "Who, comrade, who is Nimrod?" Wilson quickly asked, but the man was asleep once more. He sighed in annoyance. Perhaps there had been too much of the drug. He didn't dare try again with the truth serum until tomorrow night, lest the combination of the truth serum and the drug he'd used to knock him out ended the man's life.

HH

"Wilson!" a voice suddenly yelled.

Wilson turned quickly. His eyes widened on seeing Hochstetter, Burkhalter, and Langenscheidt entering with an unconscious and badly injured Strauss with them. "What happened?" Wilson immediately demanded. Oh someone had done a number on that boy.

They lay Strauss on a bed gently, and Hochstetter ordered, "Never mind! Help him this instant, schnell!"

"Where is General Von Steinbrenner?" Burkhalter raged, more furious than Hochstetter, now that Hochstetter had let worry overtake everything else.

"He will be alright, won't he?" Langenscheidt asked for probably the hundredth time since they'd dragged Strauss out of the woods and back to the camp.

Wilson went to the boy and did a preliminary sweep of the injuries. Sighing in relief he replied, "It's not as bad as it seems. The young man is quite strong."

"Fix him!" Hochstetter ordered. "I cannot have my men out of commission! Meanwhile, General Burkhalter and I have some business to discuss with Colonel Klink." Burkhalter started at this but then nodded. Hochstetter marched out and Burkhalter followed. Langenscheidt cast one more uneasy look back at Strauss, then left.

HH

"Hochstetter, what madness are you dragging us into _now_?" Burkhalter demanded as he and Klink sat with Hochstetter in the Major's quarters.

"Do you deny that nothing is as it seems here?" Hochstetter demanded. "Do you deny that strange happenings have been going on in this Stalag?"

"Major, is this another accusation?" Klink exasperatedly demanded.

"Klink, shut up. He may be onto something this time," Burkhalter warned. "Go on Major."

"There are too many unanswered questions. Why is the Kripo suddenly so interested in Stalag 13? Why are they suddenly so intent on destroying the reputation of the Gestapo? Hogan has made fewer than usual entrances, for what reason? We find a prisoner playing ball with Langenscheidt and Strauss. Why on Earth would a prisoner of war play a friendly game with his captors? A Kripo vehicle arrived today. The men inside delivered a letter into the hands of Strauss alone. Later that same day Strauss requests permission to leave and collect the deserter Schneider. Why? They have never been close, and where do the Kripo fit in to everything? A broadcast airs claiming Nimrod is multiple parties. Nimrod is supposedly in this camp yet we have found nothing. That in itself is suspicious! Then Von Steinbrenner drags my officer off and Strauss ends up beaten nearly to death! I tell you men something is going on, and the Kripo are in the center," Hochstetter narrated.

"Major, assuming you are right about all of this, and that Strauss is not Nimrod, what are you suggesting we _do_?" Klink questioned.

"Von Steinbrenner's men are preparing to leave camp for some reason. I say we follow them," Hochstetter replied.

"To what end, Major?" Burkhalter asked.

"To get an idea of what is happening, or to arrest them," Hochstetter replied.

"And you choose _us_ to accompany you?" Burkhalter asked.

"Who better, General? They will not listen to my orders, but you on the other hand, they have no _choice_ but to listen to," Hochstetter said.

"And what would be my purpose in all of this?" Klink demanded.

"Cannon fodder," Burkhalter growled.

Klink withered and said meekly, "Yes sir, cannon fodder."

"Unfortunately, Hochstetter, I cannot accompany you on this endeavor this time. Someone must stay and keep an eye on the camp and the prisoners," Burkhalter declared.

"But General…" the two began to protest.

"No buts, that is final. You may take my car, but you two are on your own," Burkhalter said. Klink and Hochstetter exchanged helpless glances. There was no arguing the man.

HH

"Get back into that bed immediately, boy!" Wilson ordered viciously as Strauss began getting ready, wincing every few seconds.

"Sir, this is important. You do not understand, Sergeant, but someone will die if I do not leave," Strauss begged.

"Private Strauss you will either talk and tell me what's going on, or you won't be going _anywhere_!" Wilson ordered. He'd fast realized that Strauss was very different from your standard issue Gestapo. Strauss gave him the respect deserving of an officer of higher rank. It didn't matter that he himself was an American or a prisoner, Strauss had obeyed his every command. Until now, that is.

Wilson would have detained the boy, forced him to stay, except unlike Strauss he realized full well that just because he was a higher ranking officer didn't mean he had authority over the young man. He was a prisoner, no more. If the boy decided to walk out in this condition, he couldn't stop him; even if it was risky. He'd managed to patch up most of the wounds, had given pain killers, had treated most of the injuries, but Strauss was in no condition to leave. "I cannot tell you what I am doing," Strauss said, looking down. "Assure the Major I am fine, if he comes, and apologize for me."

"Strauss!" Wilson called out, lost as to how to react to a young man such as him; a young man who had held his friends, even Klink himself, at gunpoint without a thought on Hochstetter's orders. He'd assumed Strauss was just like the others, but then was anyone really exactly alike? Helplessly he watched the young man leave.

HH

"Flood, I have told you what happened. He will not be leaving tonight," Langenscheidt insisted to the Sergeant. When Langenscheidt had told him the story of what had happened, Flood had been horrified. Horror had become unease, then calm once more as he'd let himself digest the story. Now he was watching the sickbay vigilantly. He knew Strauss wouldn't be so easily deterred. He'd seen enough of the young man to witness that. His efforts were soon rewarded.

"There he goes," Flood whispered, pointing. Sure enough he and Langenscheidt watched as Strauss climbed into Hochstetter's car and drove out of the compound.

Langenscheidt, mouth dropped, finally closed it and started up Klink's car, muttering, "He should not even be out. Has he lost his mind?"

"One too many blows to the head I say," Flood said.

"I am a dead man for this. If Hochstetter learns Strauss left and I knew… If Klink ever found out what I am doing in bringing a prisoner…" Langenscheidt said half to himself and half to Flood.

"Cor blimy. Don't worry chum. I'll back you up," Flood promised, smirking. "I'll say you were me hostage." Langenscheidt looked incredulously at him.

HH

"There they go," Von Steinbrenner hissed to his driver and the other officers. As per his orders, his men had prepared to tail Langenscheidt and Flood out. Von Steinbrenner, who had returned only five minutes ago, got into the car. He didn't dare face Hochstetter yet. The man was out for blood, and Von Steinbrenner knew that the three other officers understood full well what had happened to Strauss. He'd come back to a forest filled with the dead bodies of the contacts he'd called in. To cross Hochstetter now would be a death sentence. "After them, schnell," he ordered his men, not wanting to stay here any longer. Quickly the Kripo moved out of the compound.

"What are they _doing_?" Klink asked, still literally holding the Major back from leaping out of the car and opening fire on the Kripo vehicle, though Hochstetter was cursing him out in a million different ways. Hopefully the question would distract the Major; or at least slow him down.

"Do I look like I care, Klink? Do your men make it practice to ferry out prisoners, Kom-man-dant?" Hochstetter growled warningly at Klink, finally giving up on struggling free. For a coward, Klink could be quite resolved. And he was stronger than Hochstetter had given him credit for. He supposed he should be grateful. Klink was preventing him from making a big mistake that would probably end in his execution.

"No sir, no!" Klink insisted, sensing the change and releasing him. "I assure you Major, I have no idea what…"

"Never mind, Klink. The Kripo are after them. We will get to the bottom of this if it is the last thing we do," Hochstetter declared, starting up Burkhalter's car and following.

Meanwhile, inside the barracks LeBeau quickly shut the door and exclaimed, "Mon Colonel, Klink and Hochstetter are tailing the Kripo who are tailing Flood and Langenscheidt who are tailing Strauss!"

"What? What's going on here?" Hogan asked guardedly, confused. Strauss was _out_? But he'd been brought back to camp in bad shape, and it didn't take a genius to know he'd been tortured; likely by Von Steinbrenner. The kid was tougher than he'd given him credit for. He would have been out there investigating, if Von Stinbrenner hadn't posted guard to ensure they didn't leave the barracks. Of course, that hadn't held back Flood in the least. Hogan went to the window only to see Burkhalter's car disappearing out of the compound. He pursed his lips tightly. This wasn't good. If they caught up to the young Sergeant… Did they know? They _couldn't_. He looked back at the others gravely and they all knew they were helpless. There was nothing they could do now. Flood would have to rely on his own resourcefulness now.

HH

"It's been a ruddy half-hour. Where could he be going?" Flood demanded.

"I am not sure. There are many secret bunkers and bases spread throughout Germany. Maybe one of _them_?" Langenscheidt offered.

"I don't know, but I don't like this one bit," Flood replied. "Look, he's stopping." Sure enough, Strauss turned down a side road, drove a little ways, then parked. He slipped out of the car and entered the woods.

"After him," Langenscheidt said. Quickly they parked their vehicle and followed.

"Quickly, follow them. They are heading for the base!" Von Steinbrenner said, noting the two young men exiting the car and hurrying off. He and his men drew their guns and raced through the woods.

"Why on Earth are they _here_?" Klink asked.

"There must be some sort of secret Kripo base," Hochstetter replied, checking the back seat for the weapons the duo had brought. "Quickly Klink, arm yourself. We are going after them." Klink cringed at the idea of a confrontation, but really he had no choice at this point in time. He followed the order.

HH

Strauss looked down on the Kripo base, lips pursed. This plan was risky, but he had to get inside. Schneider was in trouble. He felt eyes on him and cringed, hand going to his gun. He had thought he was being tailed. Now he was wishing he'd obeyed that instinct and shaken the pursuer, because now was not a good time. He was still in a great deal of pain, greatly weakened, and very much on edge since the beatings earlier that day. He heard a branch snap and gasped. Before he could draw his gun, however, a hand was clamped over his mouth. "Scream and you're a dead man," an all too familiar voice said. No, it _couldn't_ be. Was that Sergeant _Flood_?!

"You will not be going anywhere, Nimrod," another voice said, the one holding a gun to his head. Strauss's eyes widened. Langenscheidt! Wait… Flood and _Langenscheidt_? You know what; he didn't even want to know. In the immortalized words of Sergeant Schultz, he knew nothing, he heard nothing, he saw nothing.

They let him go and he gasped for air, but didn't go for his gun. "Nimrod? Are you mad?" he hissed.

"Why are you here, Private? Especially in your condition?" Flood demanded.

Strauss looked from Flood to Langenscheidt then back. Looking down he sighed deeply. It was all or nothing now. Reluctantly he told them everything that he could risk telling. They listened in shock, and in Flood's case horror. Nimrod wasn't Schneider! Schneider was a captive, and the Nimrod they were hosting… He was a _fake_! He nearly fainted then and there. He had to get back! But he couldn't… He didn't have a ride. The other two men wouldn't leave without the real Schneider and he was in too deeply now. He had no choice. To save his friends, he would have to help Strauss save his co-worker.

"So what's the plan then?" Langenscheidt asked finally.

"I had an idea for entry, but that was for one person alone. Now there are three," Strauss answered.

"A distraction?" Flood asked.

"We certainly cannot switch uniforms. They are searching for Strauss. If they check his credentials, or mine in his hands, they will know," Langenscheidt said.

"All right, we fire off a few rounds, panic the guards, and when they're scouring the woods for the perpetrators, we get in," Flood said.

It was weak, it probably wouldn't work, but it was all they had. The other two reluctantly nodded and the three began firing into the air. Sure enough the yelling started and the Kripo guards were scrambling. "Now!" Strauss said, quickly leading the way. The other two followed.

HH

"What was that?" one of Von Steinbrenner's men demanded, hearing shots.

"The base! Nimrod has found the base! Forward men!" Von Steinbrenner ordered. They all drew their guns and charged through the woods.

"Do you hear that?" Klink hissed to Hochstetter as bullets rang out.

"The boys are trying to distract the guards. Come on Klink, we must hurry!" Hochstetter ordered. Klink groaned but knew he had no choice. Helplessly he chased after the Major before the man got himself killed.

HH

Schneider sat helplessly inside the cell. He should have known contacting Strauss wouldn't work. Just then, though, he heard the lock clicking open. He gasped and looked up swiftly. His eyes widened on seeing the figures. "Strauss!" he exclaimed in relief, leaping up. With him were Langenscheidt and a man that looked like a prisoner. He cringed. He wasn't going to ask, he wasn't going to question, he just wanted out of here, and _now_. "Did you bring the Major and our men?" Strauss cringed and Schneider blinked. "_Did_ you?" he repeated tensely.

"With the animosity between the Kripo and Gestapo it would have become a blood bath. My goal was to get us out alive, not taken out in body bags," Strauss answered, not in the mood to be belittled.

"Strauss, we have to go, _now_. The men will be heading back soon," Langenscheidt urgently warned.

"Right, leave it to me. I'm the greatest escape artist since Houdini," Flood boasted.

"How did you three get the key?" Schneider asked, following. He paused on seeing the unconscious form of a Kripo officer, though, and answered his own question. "Never mind."

Quickly the four hurried through the halls, Flood thinking up a way out. His lips pursed. Strauss had been watching the base and had informed him that there weren't many options for getting out. There was no window, no vent, nothing. For once he began to think that maybe this was one time even _his_ skill wouldn't help them. Wait… there was always an emergency exit in these bunkers, usually well hidden. Racking his memory for the layouts of the bunkers he'd seen Hogan and co map out, he realized that they were all very much the same, and the escape tunnels were in the same basic area. He was leading the way. Going off memory he headed towards where he judged the escape to be. There was the draft! His eyes widened and he slid to a stop. "There's an escape tunnel in this area. Search for it!" he said urgently. Quickly the four began looking. If this didn't work what then, Flood wondered. There was the classic uniform switch, of course. If that became impossible, and they were captured, well, he'd gotten free of chains before. He could get the others out after he freed _himself_. It wouldn't be too hard to figure oure.

"Here!" Langenscheidt victoriously declared, finding a well hidden panel. Pulling it open a small tunnel, just big enough to crawl through single file, was revealed. Quickly they entered, Flood first, then Strauss, then Schneider, then Langenscheidt. All at once, however, Langenscheidt cried out in alarm as hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him out.

"Langenscheidt!" the other three exclaimed. Suddenly they found themselves staring down the barrels of multiple guns. Oh, they were dead. Slowly they came out, hands on their heads, and looked helplessly at one another. All right, escape from chains it was.

HH

"I demand you let me in this instant!" Hochstetter bellowed furiously at the Kripo guard.

"I am sorry Major, the General's orders are that we are not to allow entrance to anyone," the guard defended, looking terrified of the Major's wrath.

"Let me in or I will see you all _shot_!" Hochstetter screamed. "Do not make me call Himmler!"

"You'd best do what he says," Klink chimed as he often did when trying to either emphasize one of Hochstetter's orders or weasel his way up in the eyes of the Gestapo. Not that it ever worked. Hochstetter shot him an annoyed glare. Klink shrunk back. Hochstetter rolled his eyes and turned back to the men. They were fooling no one. It was chaos out here, men scouring the woods, double guards at the doors. He was fairly certian he heard a commotion inside, too.

"You have three seconds to release my Gestapo man into my custody before I take this case to the highest authority! I _know_ you have him. One, two…" Hochstetter began.

"I will check with the General," the guard quickly said. Swiftly he entered.

"Nicely done Major," Klink praised.

"Shut up Klink," Hochstetter sneered.

"Yes sir, shutting up," Klink said, backing down. "Question though, Major. Why did you ask for only _one _of your men?"

Hochstetter blinked and looked at Klink, who appeared less than impressed with him. "What do you mean only one?" Hochstetter asked suspiciously.

"Well I just assumed, Major. After all, Flood, Strauss, and Langenscheidt are nowhere to be found out _here_. Surely we weren't _that_ far behind them. Where else could they have _gone_? And if that commotion inside is anything to judge by, they may have them all in custody," Klink replied.

For a long moment Hochstetter was silent, digesting his mistake and the fact Klink had caught it _before_ him. "Bah!" he finally shot. There was no other answer he could come up with. It sickened him to admit, but Klink had just bested him, and the Kommandant knew it.

HH

"Quite the rescue attempt," Schneider said, glaring icily at Strauss.

"There would not have had to _be_ a rescue had you not been caught in the _first_ place!" Strauss defended, definitely not in the mood to hear this.

"We risked our bloomin' lives for you. The least you can do is be grateful," Flood growled, in a bad temper.

"I knew this would happen, I _knew_ it. This always happens," Langenscheidt lamented.

They heard yelling and screaming suddenly, then crashing objects, then silence. Those voices... They had been Klink, Hochstetter, and Von Steinbrenner! The cavelry had arrived! They hoped. For a long moment nothing happened, but all at once the cell was abruptly unlocked. The four young men gasped, looking quickly up. The door swung open and there stood Hochstetter, Klink, and Von Steinbrenner! "Major Hochstetter!" Schneider exclaimed, leaping up with the others. He would have hugged the man, except no one was brave enough to _try_. Not even Strauss.

Imagine Schneider's surprise, then, when Hochstetter approached and placed his hands on his shoulders, silently scanning him for any injury. The Major's eyes lit up furiously and he turned to face Von Steinbrenner, screaming, "You tortured my _Gestapo_ agent! Von Steinbrenner I will have you court martialed, shot, hung, _and_ sent to the Russian Front if it is the last thing I _do_! How _dare_ you! You will release my men immediately!"

"No," Von Steinbrenner firmly replied.

"_What_?!" Hochstetter shrieked.

"Take Schneider, if you will, but the other three stay. Nimrod will not leave this cell until his execution day, and since you insist Nimrod is not a group, his sympathizers will rot and die _with_ him," Von Steinbrenner said. Klink and Hochstetter's mouths dropped. The boys could only stare, wide eyed and pale.


	11. For the Fate of Our Young Men

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

For The Fate Of Our Young Men

Hochstetter could only blink at the General as Von Steinbrenner finished listing all the evidence against Strauss, Flood, and Langenscheidt, and mainly Strauss at that. It was obvious to see who he suspected Nimrod to be. _That_ explained why the young man had been kidnapped and beaten. They had no doubts that the General still believed fully that the _other_ two were Nimrod's as _well_. However, the Kripo officer was willing to let it go for now. At least as long as _they_ were there. Strauss, pale, hardly whispered, "It-it's not true…" Suddenly realizing the peril he was in, he exclaimed, "It is not true, it's not true! I have been framed! Major, I swear to you it is a lie! Please, sir, it is a lie, it's a lie! Oh god!" He was seized roughly and cried out in pain. "Major, please! I am innocent! I did not turn traitor!"

Hochstetter looked sharply over at the boy who began to whimper as his arm, still sore from that attack of earlier, was twisted roughly. To the shock of both Klink and Schneider, however, he looked unsure. He never gave an order, never breathed a word. "Private Strauss, you are under arrest on suspicion of treachery, conspiracy, espionage, and a thousand other charges I cannot be bothered naming," the Kripo General declared.

"Nein, nein, please!" Strauss exclaimed in terror.

"Sir, he is innocent! Major Hochstetter!" Langenscheidt begged, finally breaking. He couldn't stand by and watch this. He _wouldn't_!

"I am innocent! I just followed orders, sir!" Strauss pled, sobbing.

For once Flood inwardly cringed, feeling suddenly ill. Something was telling him he'd made the biggest mistake of his life in obeying Hogan's orders to get to Langenscheidt. The General had heard, he _must_ have. Flood was pale as he watched this young man who was about to take the punishment for them _all_, and for a man who wasn't even the real Nimrod but an _imposter_. In that moment it didn't even matter to him that _he_ was innocent as _well_. Hogan said no casualty was too great to ensure Nimrod's safety, but he had been exaggerating, hadn't he? And this… Even if Hogan _hadn't_ been exaggerating, Flood was drawing the line here and now.

HH

The young Sergeant looked worriedly over at Klink and said, "Sir…" Klink put up his hand, warning the young man into silence. "Sir he don't deserve to die!" Flood exclaimed loudly enough for the others to all hear and turn to him. "Listen to me, he's innocent!" Strauss and Langenscheidt looked at him in shock.

"So you admit to your _own_ guilt," Von Steinbrenner said.

"N-no sir! I'm innocent too!" Flood insisted. Klink nearly face-palmed. Curse the young man for his sudden show of mercy. Now they were _both_ dead men, and if Langenscheidt didn't hold his tongue, the Corporal would go _with_ them. In fact, his fate was likely already sealed. "Kommandant Klink, I am innocent!" Flood insisted.

"Arrest Sergeant Flood and Corporal Langenscheidt," Von Steinbrenner simply ordered. His men obeyed, moving to the two and cuffing them. "Nimrod is ours," Von Steinbrenner said, smirking cruelly at Hochstetter and Klink. "The Gestapo has lost."

"We aren't Nimrod, we _aren't_!" Langenscheidt insisted desperately.

"N-Nimrod…?" Strauss repeated yet again in hardly a whisper, horrified. "N-nein."

As Flood's mind flew threw everything that was going wrong, every scenario, he felt his panic building. If he was detained here, Hogan would have no warning of the trap. They would all be _killed_! As for he, Langenscheidt, and Strauss, if they were arrested as _Nimrod_… If they were arrested as Nimrod there was no description to _tell_ what would become of them all. Brutal torture, humiliation, death, likely slow and painful

"Oh god, let me go, please, let me go! I ain't Nimrod! _None_ of us could be! Please, Klink, _help_ me!" Flood panicked. Langenscheidt looked ready to pass out, having realized all of this as well. Strauss shook his head in denial, finally giving up.

"Silence, _all_ of you! You have been tried and sentenced. The verdict is guilt, the sentence is death. After we 'work you over,' that is. The guns are not to move off of them. Shoot if they do one thing wrong; if they fall, scream, anything, shoot," Von Steinbrenner said.

HH

"Mein driver is innocent, General, and I demand his _immediate_ release!" Hochstetter suddenly stopped, blocking them.

"Hochstetter, out of the way or you will be shot," Von Steinbrenner warned.

"If that boy is guilty I will take _full_ responsibility for his actions!" Hochstetter argued.

"Move, Major," the General warned.

"Colonel, we can always see what General Burkhalter has to say," Klink warned as he felt Flood's pleading gaze on him.

"I have written orders regarding Nimrod, Kommandant," the General said, handing them over.

Klink snatched them and looked them over. "Uh huh, uh huh," he said, evaluating it. It would do no good. He was sick of being pushed around, sick of all the insanity and chaos surrounding him. He couldn't _take_ it anymore! This would be settled here and now, and this time he would _not_ back down. He would _not_ play the fool.

All at once he tore the paper in half. Schneider's eyes widened, Hochstetter's mouth dropped. Klink tore it in four, then eight. Promptly he took out his lighter and ignited the papers. He dropped them in the trash then picked up a phone, calling his Stalag. "_What_ orders?" he asked. "I am sure the General is more than enough of a spokesperson." Von Steinbrenner scowled, but they all knew he couldn't protest. In the grand scheme of things, Burkhalter's word was _more_ than his. Klink, turning attention back to his call, said, "Frauline Hilda, get me Burkhalter immediately. It is a matter of life and death."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Hilda replied worriedly. Something was wrong and she felt full well that her boss was right smack dab in the middle of it along with Hochstetter. Quickly she called for the General.

HH

Von Steinbrenner looked ready to murder Klink. Hochstetter took note of it and tensed up. Right now Klink was their only hope to get Strauss back; and to be honest, he hoped the Kommandant saved Langenscheidt and Flood _too_. He didn't want the Kripo to have the satisfaction of even _one_ prisoner, innocent or _not_.

"Hang up the phone, Kommandant, before you are hurt," Von Steinbrenner warned.

"Kommandant, the General is ready to speak, sir," Hilda said. Quickly she handed the phone over to Burkhalter, having heard Von Steinbrenner's threat to Klink.

"Klink, what is happening there?" Burkhalter demanded.

"General Burkhalter, Heil Hitler. General, we have a very serious matter to discuss, sir…" Klink began.

Burkhalter tensed. Oh no. Something told him things weren't swinging in their favor. He scowled. Time to fix that. Before Klink could continue, Burkhalter yelled, "Klink, you are to agree completely with anything that is said!"

Klink cringed, holding the phone from his ear. "Yes sir, agree completely, yes sir…"

Klink's eyes lit up suddenly, though, when Burkhalter continued, smirking, "You are to give Major Hochstetter whatever and whoever he wants. You will give him your full cooperation, you and anyone else with you! Hochstetter takes precedence over anyone else!"

Klink grinned. Something had happened in his favor, and Hochstetter sensed Burkhalter was the cause. He'd never thought he could be grateful to the Luftwaffe General until now. Burkhalter had caught on. "Give Major Hochstetter whatever and whoever he wants? Full cooperation? Takes precedence over anyone else? Of course sir, right away…"

"I am coming there, Klink. Until then delay things as much as you and Hochstetter are able to," Burkhalter stated, knowing his order wouldn't necessarily work unless he moved his presence to their location.

"Oh you are coming! We will await your arrival eagerly," Klink gratefully replied, hanging up.

Burkhalter hung up as well and turned to Hilda, ordering, "Frauline Hilda, call for a motorcycle to be brought around. I have a personal call to place to Heinrich Himmler." Who luckily, Burkhalter knew, wouldn't be hearing the full story, or _he_ would probably be shot.

HH

Klink hung up and, smirking conspiratorially, said, "General's orders, Hochstetter is above anyone else. His word is to be obeyed at all costs." Von Steinbrenner suddenly pulled out his gun. Klink paled, smile falling to a look of terror.

The General cocked the pistol and Flood, who saw immediately what his intention was, cried, "No!" Immediately Hochstetter and Schneider grabbed the General's arm, forcing it up. The bullet struck the roof and Hochstetter pulled the pistol away. Klink stood still as a statue and just gazed at his would be murderer.

"Kommandant, you will die _with_ them!" Von Steinbrenner spat.

"I do not think so, Gen-er-al," Hochstetter snarled. "Let my driver go and release Flood and Corporal Langenscheidt!"

"Hah! If I let them go, you and Klink will be shot in their place as Nimrod sympathizers!" the man yelled.

"They are not _Nimrod_! Strauss is hardly eighteen!" Hochstetter bellowed. Besides, he wouldn't have been fooled that easily for so long.

"And Flood and Langenscheidt are only hardly in their twenties, if that!" Klink added. "They are too _young_!" Then the _real_ argument began.

HH

Burkhalter drove up on Klink's motorcycle. He hated the things, but it had been the only transportation left. He knew where this secret base was, courtesy of Himmler, and the motorcycle could get right up to it. He marched straight towards the office. He entered as the Gestapo Colonel was shouting, "Take the Kommandant and Major out and _shoot_ them!"

Burkhalter, seeing it was worse than he'd expected, yelled, "Stand down!" Everything froze. Burkhalter observed the situation, practically a battle ground by now. Inwardly he cringed on seeing the murderous look in Von Steinbrenner's eyes, but he had given Klink his orders and he wouldn't change them simply to appease his fellow General who obviously wanted something. It had to be something important if neither Klink nor Hochstetter were willing to let him have it. He'd never liked Von Steinbrenner anyway.

He summed the odds up. It was Klink and Hochstetter against everyone else. Flood, Langenscheidt, and Strauss, all cuffed, apparently had no say in the matter anymore. Schneider was on Klink's and Hochstetter's sides, but his words carried no sway. It was time to even the odds. "Now tell me, what is going on here?" Burkhalter ordered icily. Immediately everyone burst into a reply. Burkhalter looked around in shock, feeling like backing down. Oh, this would take some work to fix. Before he knew it, though, _he_ was arguing as _well_!

"_Nimrod_! You think they are _Nimrod_? Are you _mad_?!" Burkhalter yelled at Von Steinbrenner. "Those boys are hardly old enough to be _in_ this war! Nimrod was operating before they were even called to _serve_! You are challenging Hochstetter as madman of the year, Von Steinbrenner, and I will not have it."

"Major Hochstetter and Colonel Klink will be shot nonetheless! Or perhaps, General, they can be dealt with as Nimrod themselves. Maybe you will join them," Von Steinbrenner answered.

"It will be your _head_!" Hochstetter shot.

"I think not, Major," Von Steinbrenner growled. "Until you are able to prove to me they are innocent, these three remain here. No torture, no interrogations, until forty-eight hours is up. You have until _then_ to prove me wrong."

The three young men exchanged looks. They knew they would get no better deal. Burkhalter finally replied, "Fine." Flood's heart dropped as his last chance at warning the Underground walked out the doors. He sobbed helplessly. Hogan and co were going to die… He would try for an escape, but it he did… Oh words wouldn't describe what would happen to Flood and Langenscheidt in his absence, or what would happen to him if he were caught. No proof would save him from being accused of being Nimrod, then.


	12. Imposter!

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

(A/N: A chapter was posted last week, for any who missed it. Suggestions for improvement on this chapter are appreciated.)

Imposter!

_Dear Nimrod:_

_Comrades, brothers, there is an imposter who has come up amongst us. This copycat cannot be tolerated. This copycat must be dealt with. This copycat and traitor will-not-__**live**__._

_Carina_

…

_Dear Nimrod:_

_I am well aware of the traitor. Oh how I am aware. This copycat will be dealt with severely, trust me. I have my __**own**__ plans for him. To think he is greater than __**us**__? He will pay._

_Puppis_

…

_Dear Nimrod:_

_Hah! Don't trouble yourselves. The copycat will die by __**my**__ hand! How __**dare**__ he insinuate that we are fools? How __**dare**__ he think he is better than __**we**__? It is an insult, and he will pay with his __**life**__._

_Vela_

HH

It was the next night. Carter, dressed as a waiter, offered Klink a drink as Hogan sauntered up to the Kommandant and asked, "Enjoying your party Kommandant?" _He_ certainly wasn't. Flood hadn't come back, and he was worried. Something had gone wrong, he knew, and he didn't like it.

"What party? This was _your_ idea, Hogan, and I'm getting a bad feeling about this. Burkhalter and Hochstetter were not impressed, not at all," Klink groaned, sulking and taking a glass. He watched Newkirk warily, lest he get sticky fingers. Carter left to continue serving.

HH

Baker and LeBeau followed Schneider silently as he made his way into Klink's office almost without a noise. "What's the plan now, sir?" Baker asked curiously as LeBeau went to the window to keep watch for any German's heading their way.

"We have set the charges, but with Major Hochstetter patrolling the grounds and Burkhalter watching, our chances are greatly diminished. We must distract them," Nimrod answered. "I will use Hilda's phone and tell them I am in this area, that I have my target set. They will assume the party and they will rush to the rescue."

"I don't like doing this without Colonel Hogan's knowing," Baker uncertainly replied.

"Leave Hogan to me. I will explain everything to him," Schneider assured. Baker hesitated but then nodded.

"Someone is coming!" LeBeau suddenly exclaimed. Oh what were the odds, really? Immediately the group scattered to hide.

HH

Hochstetter came into Klink's office cautiously, peering around the room. Silently he entered and shut the door behind him. He hesitated. Someone was watching him, he sensed it. After a moment's debate he decided to ignore. He had nothing to fear. Going to Klink's desk, Hochstetter began to shuffle through papers. LeBeau and Baker exchanged confused glances. What was the _Gestapo_ man doing here?

"Major Hochstetter!" Burkhalter's voice suddenly said. Hochstetter spun, only to face the General standing in the door! "What do you think you are doing?" Burkhalter icily questioned.

Hochstetter inwardly cursed. How did such a big man move so silently? "General Burkhalter, I could ask the same," he sneered, quickly recovering.

"Answer the question, Major," Burkhalter growled.

Hochstetter was silent. Finally, though, he admitted, "The Kripo are orchestrating some sort of plan; one not yet known by the Gestapo."

"As we have already established. And naturally, you took offense," Burkhalter coldly said.

"And you did _not_?" Hochstetter challenged. "Bah! I do not trust them. Or you for that matter, General." He caressed his buckle and turned back to the desk.

"Hochstetter!" Burkhalter bellowed angrily.

"Why are _you_ here, Herr General?" Hochstetter demanded.

"Because I _also_ take offense; when the Gestapo start spying on my _Luftwaffe_!" Burkhalter snapped. Hochstetter started and glared challengingly at Burkhalter.

HH

Nimrod silently slipped from his hiding place in Hilda's office and moved behind her desk. Quietly he picked up the phone, dialling Klink's office number. Baker and LeBeau watched curiously. The phone began to ring and Hochstetter and Burkhalter quickly looked over. "Klink's private line is ringing, that is strange," Hochstetter remarked, just as he had once before.

"This time, Major, _I_ answer it," Burkhalter growled. "We all know what happened last time _you_ did." Hochstetter scowled but didn't protest. "Jawohl?" Burkhalter sharply asked as Hochstetter began shuffling through papers. Burkhalter grabbed them suspiciously away from the Major and went to the safe, opening it. At least the phone had a long cord.

"Hello, General. I suppose you do not know my name, do you. I assume the Major is with you?" a voice replied. Burkhalter started and gestured for Hochstetter to come near and listen. Hochstetter, curious, obeyed.

"He is here," Burkhalter replied calmly.

"Good, no doubt you wonder who I am, so I will tell you. I am Nimrod," the voice answered.

Hochstetter went white and pulled back as if the phone were diseased. Burkhalter dropped it, shocked. Quickly they pounced, pulling it back up and putting their ears close. "Nimrod, _you_?" Hochstetter tightly asked.

"And you will not be long for this world if you do not heed my warning. I have chosen my target in this area. For your sakes I would advise you be particularly aware. Good day," the man said, hanging up the phone.

"To Klink's party, schnell!" Hochstetter shot. Immediately the two left. Quickly the prisoners met up and nodded. Baker, LeBeau, and Nimrod hurried back towards barracks.

HH

Wilson gently put a small dose of truth serum in the Kripo man's system. The man moaned softly. "Hush, comrade, hush. No more after this, I promise you," Wilson said gently, guilt tearing him up. Enemy or not, he felt bad. "Who is Nimrod?"

"Nimrod… Three… Schneider… false… real Corporal… in Kripo custody," the man stammered helplessly. "Papa Bear… doomed."

Wilson paled, feeling suddenly sick. Nimrod… Nimrod was a fake! It was a Kripo plot to exterminate the Underground from Papa Bear up! He nearly cursed. He had to warn Hogan and now! He leapt up and ran for the door. Just then, though, an explosion shook the ground and he cried out in pain, falling. He looked quickly up. Panic was beginning. The charges they'd lain were going off. It was too late!

HH

"Come on sir, try and relax," Hogan said to Klink as the party went on around them.

"How can I relax when every moment that passes I feel something will go wrong," Klink replied.

Just then the door opened and in walked Burkhalter, Hochstetter, and some Gestapo officers. "Major Hochstetter, General Burkhalter, fashionably late, as always. Welcome to the party!" Hogan greeted loudly as Hochstetter and Burkhalter gaped in disbelief. They weren't seeing this, they weren't seeing this. This was worse than they'd _thought_!

Klink gasped and grabbed Hogan's arm, hissing, "Who invited _them_?" Oh that worse thing he'd been sensing had just happened.

"Colonel, you think they would miss your party for the _world_?" Hogan teased.

"Hogan, this is exactly the reason I _avoid_ parties," Klink growled lowly.

HH

"What is going _on_ here?!" Hochstetter demanded. He'd expected the Kriminalpolizei to be sitting around drinking, not a whole room full of guests and the Kriminalpolizei _dancing_!

"Klink is becoming a social butterfly," Burkhalter replied, sneering at Klink.

"Oh Klink" Hochstetter said, resisting the urge to face palm. "Who else but _you_?"

"Welcome Major, always such a pleasure to host Gestapo. General Burkhalter, make yourself at home," Klink greeted, grinning innocently at the group of men.

"Now this party can _really_ start," Hogan said.

"I do not think so. This party ends _now_!" Hochstetter shot. "Shut the doors, lock the windows, the Gestapo is taking over! We have received a tip. Nimrod is in this area and until he is caught, no one leaves Stalag 13. He would _kill_ for a chance at this many important guests."

Hogan's smile fell as he felt a moment of panic. Carter dropped his tray and paled. Newkirk gaped in shock. Lock down? They couldn't be _locked_ in here! That wasn't part of the _plan_. Quickly they forced themselves to calm down. In the panic this place wouldn't stay locked down for long. "Nimrod, oh no. No, not with _us_ here," Hogan said, quickly taking on the persona of frightened party guest.

"Hogan, what is wrong with you?" Klink demanded sharply.

"Kommandant, it's strictly against the Geneva convention to put POW's in harm's way," Hogan protested.

"Hogan, get a hold of yourself. Nimrod is nowhere close. It is just a rumor," Klink shot.

"He's here all right. He might even be in this room!" Hogan exclaimed, trying to distract the Germans.

HH

Everything went silent. After a long moment, Hochstetter hoarsely said, "What?"

"You heard me, Major," Hogan replied. Immediately panicked whispers began to go around as guests looked fearfully over at their neighbors.

"You would know this _how_, Hogan?" General Von Steinbrenner questioned icily as immediately every one of his men drew their weapons.

"Are you kidding? The super-agent of the war missing his big chance at _this_ crowd? He probably has a bomb set up in this building somewhere. He may be the least likely of people. We've got to get out!" Hogan said, acting the part of terrified. If this didn't get them out of lock down, nothing would. "Schultz, you're Nimrod, _aren't_ you?!"

"Me? Colonel Hogan, I only wish I_were_. If I were Nimrod, I wouldn't be here _now_. I would have escaped," Shultz replied, terrified at the prospect of a bomb in the building waiting to kill them all.

"Newkirk?" Hogan asked.

"_Me_? Are you out of your mind, Colonel?!" he exclaimed.

"Oh god. Nimrod is here, and he has a bomb on him, ready to blow!" Hogan exclaimed.

"Ah, joke's on you, Hogan. You're trapped in here too!" Klink exclaimed quickly.

"Who cares? So are _we_!" Von Steinbrenner shot.

HH

"Colonel, you sure about this?" Newkirk asked Hogan as the confusion and panic began rearing its head.

"As sure as I _can_ be. When the chips are down, the monsters within come out. In the panic we have our opening. Trust Nimrod," Hogan replied.

"Suppose the SS begin shooting?" Carter asked nervously.

"If there were another way, I would have taken it," Hogan answered gravely.

"Blimy this is gettin' complicated," Newkirk groaned.

HH

"Hogan, you have lost your _mind_! Nimrod would not walk into a crowded room with a bomb to incite a mass riot!" Hochstetter barked, trying to calm everyone down.

"Who _knows_, Major?" Carter answered for Hogan.

"And you want me to find him before he does something _stupid_?" Hochstetter demanded.

"You find him? Hah! _You're_ one of the _suspects_!" Newkirk shot. Hochstetter started.

"Hogan, Nimrod is not a terrorist!" Burkhalter said. Of course it depended on the view point of whoever he was helping, because technically yes, he was. One man's terrorist was another man's freedom fighter.

"I have been studying the man my whole life. This is not his modus operandi," Hochstetter added in agreement.

"Nimrod _has_ one?" Klink gravely questioned. Hochstetter flinched but said nothing. He didn't need to. The answer was obvious. Nimrod did whatever was necessary, no trade mark and no noticeable modus operandi.

"This is insanity!" General Von Steinbrenner exclaimed in alarm as the lights suddenly began to go out.

"He'll blow this place up building by building!" Carter exclaimed, playing the part.

"Major Hochstetter, what do we do?" Von Steinbrenner demanded, for once willing to take the back seat to Hochstetter.

"End this madness immediately! Open these doors so we can get out!" Hochstetter insisted.

"Major, I beg to report, sir, that they have all been…been barred from the outside," Schultz tightly said. Everyone paled and began panicking. With exception to Hogan, Newkirk, and Carter, who though close to panic were relying on the superspy they didn't even know was genuine.

HH

"Hogan, this is all _your_ fault!" Klink shot.

"Klink, _you_ were in charge of security!" Burkhalter yelled.

All eyes gazed around the building fearfully at the other guests. Wild looks were appearing, the monsters were showing. Soon they would have to act. "This is madness," Hochstetter said. Soon enough panic died and everyone fell silent, expectantly looking to the Gestapo to solve the mystery that had been unsolved since the war's start.

"Major, you have the floor, dazzle us with your brilliance," Klink sarcastically said.

"_What_ brilliance?" Burkhalter asked coldly, glaring at the Major. Hochstetter glared icily at him. Another bomb blast rang out and the guests screamed.

"W-well we can dismiss the women, Nimrod is male, that at least the Gestapo knows," Hochstetter tensely declared. "Draw straws?" he meekly suggested, shrugging. That was _all_ the Gestapo knew, and with all the men _here_ the odds of picking correctly were next to nothing.

"Well somebody had better step up soon or we're all _dead_," Newkirk remarked.

All at once an explosion rang out loud and clear, just outside the fences. "Nimrod has struck!" Klink exclaimed in alarm, pointing. The first blast was echoed by another, this time in an empty barracks, and Hogan and his men again were stunned. Then there was a third, right in the next room! Screams echoed through the night.

"Get out, now, through the window!" Hogan exclaimed. The timing was perfect. Now was time to incite the panic! Immediately everyone scrambled from the windows in desperation. He couldn't lose his head in the excitement now, Hogan realized. They had their desired opening. In this confusion they had to go. "Carter, Newkirk, back to barracks. Help Nimrod and the others. I'll stay behind and stall."

"But sir…" they began.

"That was a direct order!" Hogan snapped. Reluctantly they obeyed.

HH

Wilson rose up from the ground after a near blast had sent him flying in the shockwave. He coughed in pain and weakly rolled onto his stomach, looking up. Across the compound guests of the party scrambled out the window of Klink's quarters and began calling orders. He rose up onto hands and knees. He had to get to Hogan! "Colonel!" he yelled as loudly as he could. Carter and Newkirk were vanishing in the barracks with 'Nimrod,' he saw. They'd lead the SS agent right into the church and they'd _all_ be sitting ducks!

"What was that sound?" Burkhalter asked, hearing a cry for help as he and Hochstetter climbed through the window one after the other. Klink was already out.

"Someone is over there!" Hochstetter exclaimed, pointing in the direction the sound had come from. They couldn't see through the smoke, but it didn't matter.

"Burkhalter, Hochstetter, with me!" Klink ordered. Quickly they ran towards the voice.

Racing through the dust and debris from a nearby explosion they caught sight of the one who had called and slid to a stop. Klink gasped, recognizing the man, "Sergeant Wilson, what are you doing out of sickbay?"

Wilson looked at the three, a mix of relief and horror in his eyes. If he told them everything now, Hogan and co wouldn't get away with the fake Nimrod. They would be caught and they would survive. But if Schneider was really Nimrod after all and only _posing_ as an agent, albeit with a very elaborate setup… Either way Wilson knew that he would be accused of betrayal. It didn't matter, though. If it saved their operation, he would risk everything, even Nimrod. If _they_ went down, their entire operation on this side was done for. "Escape, Colonel, there's been an escape!" Wilson exclaimed. Quickly he raced off. The German's, alarmed, followed. "Escape, escape!" Wilson shouted, pointing towards the area Hogan and the men were going to go through.

HH

Hogan heard Wilson call this out and sharply looked over, shock and fury in his eyes. What was Wilson _doing_? Had he _betrayed_ them! No… no, not Wilson. He wouldn't. There had to be a reason, right? He betrayed them… Hogan scowled. So much for a distraction. He had to get out. He ran for the tunnels in the barracks.

Quickly Klink ordered, "Sound the alarm, release the dogs, we're going after them. Get the Kriminalpolizei…"

"Forget the Kripo, we will catch them ourselves, take Nimrod, and claim the glory we _deserve_!" Hochstetter barked.

"I am on _Hochstetter's_ side this time," Burkhalter remarked to Klink.

Klink hesitated but seemed to think the better of it, saying, "Fine. Let's go." Klink, Hochstetter, and Burkhalter bolted before the Kripo was the wiser. It was then that Wilson noticed something. There was a paper on the ground. He bent down to retrieve it and froze. His mouth dropped. This was the entire Kripo plan laid out in front of him, start to finish. But how? They'd been unable to find anything, unless… He paled. Nimrod… the real Nimrod was here, and he knew about the copycat. Most importantly, he wasn't impressed. Wilson felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. Nimrod would save the Underground or die trying.

HH

"Colonel!" Hogan's men exclaimed as Hogan suddenly caught up with them.

"What happened, what went wrong?" LeBeau demanded.

"Wilson betrayed us. We need to move fast and now. It'll be a miracle if we still manage to get away. Come on!" Hogan swiftly ordered, racing onward. The group bolted for the church desperately. It was a ways away, but if luck was with them they would make it still.

HH

"Escape, sir, there's been an escape! The Kommandant, Major, and General went after the perpetrators!" Schultz exclaimed. There was no other choice but to talk this time, for the sake of the three officers as well as the prisoners. He didn't know what was happening, but he had an idea.

"After them, schnell, schnell!" Von Steinbrenner ordered his men. Immediately the Kripo leapt into their cars and tore off in pursuit. Schultz nervously watched. Watched and hoped that Klink, Burkhalter, and Hochstetter made it before the Kripo did. If they didn't, there would be a bloodbath, and the prisoners would never return _again_.


	13. The Nimrod Summons

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

(A/N: Near the start I mentioned a group of letters that had been sent out that were dubbed the Nimrod Summons. Some readers were curious about this. Well, not anymore. This is a very short chapter, as it is only the letter itself. There may or may not be another chapter up after this. Depends on if I'm able to fix the next one up to my liking by the end of the day, or by the end of my lunch break. Trying to decide whether to reveal Nimrod in the next chapter, in this story at all, or in another.)

The Nimrod Summons

_To whom it may concern:_

_Hitler's reign will come to an end, mark my words comrades and brothers. Hitler's reign will come to an end, and __**we**__ will help it __**along**__._

_You wonder, comrades. Why the mystery, why the risk, when if ever I was caught with these, if ever __**anyone**__ was caught with these, their life would be forfeit. But then danger is the norm in these times. I challenge you to disagree with me._

_Do I intrigue you comrades? Why the letters, why the secrecy? Is this a madman's plea? No, not a madman. One who is desperate, comrades, desperate. One who longs to undo all he has done to contribute to the state our land is in. One who longs to see Hitler fall, the very man he placed upon the throne of Germany; the very man who has destroyed all we love, all we care about; ruined our glorious fatherland, our beloved Germania, oh __**god**__. Answer my plea, I beg you._

_Do not let fear control you, for there is enough fear in this world now, in Germany alone, to sustain the spirits of all those dead, still living, and yet to be born. Hitler will die, comrades. All men die. But we… __**we**__ will harry it along._

_This is a summons to all to whom these letters may fall to. Look around you. See the beauty of this place, this world, now threatened by the whispers of a looming war. Another war… Was not World War I supposed to be the war to end all wars? It is ironic, in a way. But this war will not be Hitler's to win. His Thousand Year Reich will never see the light. Like a seedling it will be ripped up and trampled. Its sower will but cut down by his own scythe; and we will be the reapers._

_Like hunters we will attack; a great Nimrod… Yes, Nimrod… a word with so many meanings. The great hunter, a fool or idiot… and what better guise to go under? Nimrod, Nimrod, Nimrod; say it a thousand times comrades. Let the name roll from your tongues; let it be honey in your mouths and a light in dark times. This is a calling. A summons to any to whom these letters may fall to. And I know… I know that they may never find their way into another's hands. I know they will be burned and never thought on again, wiped from account, as we will be. I will not claim that we will make history; that any form of glory will come to us. Nimrod will fade into the pages of history, unknown. I will not lie and say this is safe. It is more deadly than cyanide. I will not claim that we are doing the right thing. What is right and what is wrong I wonder? Can any man truly answer?_

_You have lost interest now? If that is the case so be it. I alone will become Nimrod. I alone will bring the Third Reich to its knees. Where millions fail, __**I**__ will __**not**__. __**We**__ will not. Join me, brothers. Let me hear of the actions of the Nimrod's. These letters will be left for any soldier to find. When they are found, they will be burned so no civilian will ever discover them, and no rebellion will ever rise apart from the Underground that you know as well as I will spring up._

_Come, Nimrod, join me in my endeavor. Hitler must fall, the Third Reich must die. For Germany, for ourselves. For the souls of all the loved ones I have lost, that __**you**__ have lost, to this cruel tyrant's merciless hold; and if fate so wills us, one day we will meet brothers, sisters, whichever you may be. One day we will meet, and the Third Reich will collapse around us as we sing and dance and celebrate freedom. Peace find you comrades._

_Forever yours,_

_Nimrod_

_PS: When it has been confirmed others exist, a set of tenets will be crafted. Follow these rules. Live and die by them. Good luck._


	14. Summary (For Those Who Need It)

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

Summary (For Those That Need It)

(A/N: There is some confusion amongst readers as to what is going on in this story. I really should update faster so my readers won't be so lost. For their benefit, I'm providing a summary.)

The story thus far:

Nimrod has revealed himself to the Underground. Unfortunately, the Germans have gotten wind of it. Hogan and co are charged with getting the super-agent safely out of Germany and back to London. Seeing as the Kripo, the Gestapo, and General Burkhalter are all at Stalag 13, though, that isn't going to be easy. They've checked Nimrod out, aka Gestapo Corporal Schneider, Hochstetter's own man, and so far it seems he's on the level. But Hogan can't shake the feeling that something is wrong. And he's right.

The real Corporal Schneider happens to have been kidnapped and imprisoned by the Kripo. They plan to kill the young man, but Schneider extends his life by revealing to the Kripo, who are desperate to capture Nimrod before the Gestapo, that he's been going behind Hochstetter's back and investigating Nimrod _himself_. With an aid from Gestapo Private, Hochstetter's personal favorite, they have come to believe that Nimrod isn't one man but a small rebel group! And Schneider has shared that information with Berlin. A broadcast was aired informing the country of the development shortly after the Kripo took Schneider, which only further complicates things. Schneider informs the Kripo he can get Private Strauss, who may know even more than _him_, to come to the hidden base where he's being held. Using a code that was in Hochstetter's evidence files, which was once apparently used by Nimrod and which the two young men memorized in case of emergency, he sends a message to Strauss informing him of what's happened.

Meanwhile, Hogan and co are trying desperately to figure things out. They want to be sure Nimrod is really Nimrod. Sergeant Malcolm Flood, who has remained in the camp as a ghost, is tasked with getting information from Strauss and Langenscheidt. Newkirk is tasked with searching for any evidence of treachery. Newkirk comes back empty handed, but Flood's information is a little more complicated. He has bonded with Strauss and Langenscheidt and gotten a little bit more. Langenscheidt knows nothing. Strauss knows something. When Strauss receives a message, Flood informs Hogan who then tells him to shadow Strauss with Langenscheidt, just to see what's going on. The Kripo General Von Steinbrenner overhears Flood telling Langenscheidt that Strauss is Nimrod. Von Steinbrenner subscribes to the idea that Nimrod is a small group. He begins thinking that Flood, Langenscheidt, and Strauss are Nimrod.

Klink, in the meantime, has recalled seeing Sergeant Flood somewhere before, though he doesn't recognize him. Going through his prisoner files he soon discovers who the young man is and debates turning him in. Thinking of the glory he will receive if he can boast he kept the escape artist in Stalag 13, he decides against it. Just then Von Steinbrenner confronts him, mentioning Nimrod in a group perspective. Now Hochstetter seems to think Nimrod is three people as well, at least according to Schneider. But when Strauss mentions Nimrod being a group, Hochstetter scoffs. Burkhalter appears not to believe a word of it either, insisting to Langenscheidt that Nimrod is only one man. Klink is with the General and Hochstetter in that regard, and when confronted, the Kommandant says as much. That Nimrod is highly intelligent and it would be no trouble for him to convince people he was a group. This only confuses matters more, because now there is the question of whether Nimrod is only one man or if he is a team.

Trying to gain a confession from Strauss without inciting Hochstetter's wrath, Von Steinbrenner convinces the Major to lend him Strauss as a driver. That way it isn't technically kidnapping, and with luck Hochstetter would never be the wiser if the young man didn't return. Hochstetter wants to refuse, but Strauss, wishing to avoid another battle between the Kripo and Gestapo, says he'll go. The boy ends up beaten nearly to death, and Hochstetter's fury is full blown, especially since he's convinced Burkhalter and Langenscheidt to follow the Kripo and they arrive barely in time to save Strauss from the Black Market thugs Von Steinbrenner has hired.

On the prisoners' end, Sergeant Wilson knows full well that something is very wrong, and he intends to get a confession one way or another. His method is a truth serum. He manages to drug a Kripo officer with a substance that knocks the man out. The Kripo man is put under his care. When he is alone with him, he drugs him a second time with the truth serum. This time a little more comes out. He learns that the Kripo are, as Hogan suspected, planning something, but he still doesn't know what. Then the man begins stammering about Nimrod. Wilson tries to deduce whether the man is saying Nimrod has been captured or whether they know who he is. The man falls unconscious again, and Wilson has to wait a little longer.

Returning to camp with the injured Private, Hochstetter meets secretly with Klink and Burkhalter. He informs them that something is very wrong, that the Kripo are acting too suspicious for his liking. Hochstetter wants to follow Von Steinbrenner's men with Klink and Burkhalter as backup. Klink, tired of the conspiracy he senses in the camp, agrees, as does Burkhalter, who is infuriated with the Kripo. But Burkhalter determines to stay in camp and keep an eye on things while Hochstetter and Klink go out spying on the Kripo.

Langenscheidt and Flood have decided to shadow Strauss out of camp, having known his plans. Langenscheidt insists Strauss is in no condition to leave, but Flood believes that something huge is happening and injured or not, the Private will go. He's correct, and he and Langenscheidt begin to follow. Behind them, however, are Von Steinbrenner and co. And following _them_ are Klink and Hochstetter.

Flood and Langenscheidt catch up to Strauss, who is spying on a Kripo base. They confront him and Strauss confesses to him that Schneider has been kidnapped. Flood in horrified, because if Schneider has been here the whole time, then that means the man they thought was Nimrod isn't Nimrod at all! It's a trap! He needs to warn the others. To do that he has to help Strauss free his fellow Gestapo man. They come up with a quick plan, albeit not plotted completely through, and almost succeed. Except Von Steinbrenner has caught up, and before they can escape, they are captured and thrown back in the cell.

Hochstetter and Klink have found the base and demand to have their prisoners back. The Kripo refuse until Hochstetter threatens them with Himmler. At that point in time, the Kripo guard goes inside with them and gets Von Steinbrenner. There is a blow up and Hochstetter and Klink are brought to the cell where the four young men are. It seems things will be fine, but then Von Steinbrenner accuses Flood, Strauss, and Langenscheidt of being Nimrod, and he adds that if Nimrod is truly only one, suspicion still falls mostly on Strauss. Giving a list of evidence, it looks as if the young men are doomed. But Hochstetter, for once, doesn't order them to proceed. He refuses to let Strauss be taken, and Klink backs him. Even under threat of being shot as Nimrod sympathizers or even Nimrod themselves, the two don't back down, and Klink, finally snapping, calls in Burkhalter. Burkhalter, guessing as to what's going on, give Klink orders that Hochstetter is above anyone else and informs the Kommandant that he will be coming to the base.

Von Steinbrenner loses himself with this information and nearly shoots Klink, but Hochstetter and Schneider force his arm up and the bullet hits the roof. Another argument breaks out and continues until Burkhalter arrives, having learned of the location from Himmler, and confronts them. Yet again they argue, Klink, Burkhalter, and Hochstetter insisting that the young men are too young and that Nimrod was operating before they were even _drafted_. Von Steinbrenner tells them it doesn't matter, and until they can prove otherwise, the three boys are staying in Kripo custody, though Schneider can go free. Having no other choice, they accept the deal, and Flood's last hope for saving his friends vanishes.

Hogan has convinced Klink to give a party. During this party, Baker, LeBeau, and Nimrod sneak into Klink's office to set some charges. Nimrod improvises a little, though, making Baker uneasy. Just then Hohcstetter enters and they are forced to hide. They watch curiously as Hochstetter goes through Klink's papers. Burkhalter arrives and confronts the Major. Hochstetter give him nothing, and Burkhalter is the same. Unimpressed with this slowdown, Nimrod calls Klink's private line from Hilda's desk. Hochstetter picks up and Nimrod hints that something big is going to go down. Hochstetter and Burkhalter high tail it out and race to Klink's party.

At the party, Hogan incites suspicion and panic, for that is the best bet they have for a distraction. He hints that Nimrod is in the very room they're all standing in, and when a charge blows, he puts Hochstetter on the spot to figure out the identity before they all die. Burkhalter tells him Nimrod is not a terrorist. Hochstetter backs him, saying this isn't even his modus operandi. Klink remarks that Nimrod doesn't have one, and Hochstetter and Burkhalter can't really argue that, because it's true. Charges begin blowing more regularly and soon the room is in a panic, the guest scrambling out of the windows because the doors have been barred from the outside, courtesy of Hogan's men.

Wilson, in the meantime, had suddenly heard the confession Hogan's been waiting to hear. This is all a trap, and the real Corporal Schneider is a prisoner! Nimrod is a fake! He needs to warn Hogan, but as he's about to, the explosions begin, and he's knocked to the ground. The panic has ensued, and he only catches a glimpse of Nimrod disappearing with the Underground into the barracks. Wilson determines then, that the only hope his friends have is the three German's on which their whole operation has relied on from the start. He informs Klink, Burkhalter, and Hochstetter about the escape, and the three are gone in an instant, though Wilson knows he'll probably be thought of as a traitor. Unlike Hogan, he doesn't believe that Nimrod is worth their operation, and he has no qualms about risking Nimrod's life, on the off chance that this is just an elaborate plan by the super-spy. Then, though, he sees papers on the ground and looks them over. The whole Kripo plan is outlined in full, and Wilson realizes that the real Nimrod is in this camp after all, and he knows about the Kripo agent posing as him. Wilson relaxes, knowing that the agent will save the Underground or die trying.

The last chapter, before this summary, was the Nimrod Summons that Schneider and Strauss learned about during their investigation. Now we go back to the Underground, Nimrod, real or fake, and the three German officers.


	15. Copycat Terminated

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

(A/N: Second up today, albeit the first was just a summary for those who find themselves getting lost. There are two more chapters I plan to post, possibly today. An epilogue, so to speak, in two parts. The fist part wil reveal my theory. The second part of it is a rough-draft prieview of something else I am planning to post in this section that describes hints and details all throughout the series as to why I believe that the theory I've come up with as to who Nimrod is, is actually very possible.)

Copycat Terminated

"In there," Klink said, pointing to an old church up ahead that they had tracked the group to. The three approached it cautiously and went in. Hogan and his men wouldn't escape them.

Shutting the door, the trio looked around at the temporary sanctuary, mouths dropped. It was _gorgeous_! Then again, few medieval buildings weren't. They could practically hear the ominous and suspenseful organ music echoing through the halls. Burkhalter looked over at Hochstetter and said, "Amazing."

"What are you babbling about?" Hochstetter asked.

"I half expected you to hiss and burst into flame," Burkhalter bit.

Hochstetter started then glared at him. Oh if only looks could kill. "Gentlemen, gentlemen, please. We need to get to the tunnel before the prisoners really _do_ try and escape with Nimrod; and _we_ get the firing squad for _letting_ them go," Klink declared, heading towards the pews.

The three slipped into a one and laid out the weapons and ammunition they'd brought along. "We should have _known_ Nimrod would escape under _your_ nose," Hochstetter growled at Klink, selecting a machine gun and loading it up.

"He hasn't escaped _yet_! And both your sakes he had better _not_. He is _mine_ to deal with," Burkhalter declared icily as he set up a shotgun.

"We will see," Klink replied, placing a sniper bullet in his mouth as he examined the rifle. He took the bullet out again and loaded the gun.

HH

The three finally paused and sat back in the seats, looking up at the front of the church. "I've never been one for religion," Burkhalter finally remarked.

"Neither have I," Hochstetter replied.

"Nor I. But in the most dire of situations, even those who have no belief at all will fall to prayer," Klink remarked in a philosophical moment.

"I wouldn't _grace_ this church's halls with my pleas," Hochstetter growled. "Anywhere else, maybe, but not in any type of cathedral."

"None of us would, I think," Burkhalter said, looking over at the other two. "We cannot think on it now, though. The prisoners are in more trouble than they know, and _we'll_ go down _with_ them if something isn't done."

The three rose and went to the confessional. Swiftly they slipped inside and barred it behind them, knowing the Kripo was following. If the Kripo caught up now, no amount of red tape would save the prisoners' lives. Hurriedly the three slinked through the darkness and opened a trap door in the small room, entering. Hogan's men couldn't be far away now.

HH

"All right, here's the route you'll take to escape," Hogan said, outlining the way.

"Good luck chum," Newkirk said, shaking Schneider's hand.

"I will not need it," Schneider replied, smirking; but suddenly his smirk appeared cold. "I'm not going _anywhere_."

"Well you can't hide down _here_. They're liable to _catch_ you," Carter replied.

"No, they'll catch Papa Bear, as was the plan; and the real Nimrod will be labeled a traitor to the allies, and shot as one either by Germany or by his own," the man declared.

The prisoners paled and put up their hands immediately when 'Nimrod' pulled out a submachine gun. "Sacre Bleu, this was all a _trap_!" LeBeau exclaimed in shock, horrified at the betrayal.

"And we walked right into it," Hogan realized, mouth dropped. "But how…"

"How did you manage to fool London, the Underground, _everyone_? You operated just like Nimrod, knew every code," Baker said in disbelief, noticing Hogan reaching for his own weapon slowly.

"The problem with mysteries, you fools, is that people long to solve them. Given reasonable proof, they'll believe any outcome. London was too easy, the Underground followed London's lead without question. The numbered code, your British agents gave over without much fuss. It does not matter now. None of you will make it out alive. I have made fools of _all_ of you, Nimrod included. Your mystery man is nothing more than a bumbling buffoon, just like the rest of you appear to be. I've outsmarted him, tricked everyone. Now you will all pay," Schneider declared.

Hogan drew his gun swiftly and fired. Except nothing happened. He started. "It's not loaded!" he exclaimed.

"Of course not. Did you think I was so stupid? I ensured the ammunitions you brought were… disposed of," 'Nimrod' replied.

"So _this_ is why Wilson blew the whistle," Newkirk realized.

"He must have found proof of this conspiracy," LeBeau realized.

"Boy did _I_ peg him wrong," Hogan said, tone disgusted with himself for being so easily fooled. "Schneider, why?"

"By now the young Corporal Schneider is dead. I am Major Hoffman," the man replied.

"No!" Newkirk gasped. LeBeau looked suddenly saddened, and Hogan looked pale, even slightly sick. Dead…? But the boy had been so young… Gestapo or not, the thought of what the Kripo must have _done_ to him… Hogan shuddered to think on it. Oh if Hochstetter ever found out… the Major would have their heads. Hogan never thought he'd ever want the Major to solve a case, but right now he was praying he would.

HH

Klink beckoned for the other two to fall quiet as they slunk through the tunnels, their weapons all drawn as they went towards the voices. They paused and listened to the man inside telling the prisoners everything. "The man who claimed to be Nimrod was an agent," Hochstetter said, vaguely amused though not surprised.

"Who else but the Secret Police?" Burkhalter asked in annoyance.

"He won't get away with this," Hochstetter growled.

"Yes. Those are _my_ prisoners; he tried to humiliate us and not only that, he compares himself to _Nimrod_," Klink said.

"He's almost as arrogant as _you_," Burkhalter bit. Klink started and looked back at him coldly, catching the insult.

"He is ours now. I say we shoot him and claim we thought he _was_ a Nimrod," Hochstetter growled.

"To believe for a moment that anyone could be so easily fooled by _him_. Hah! If Nimrod was so gullible it would be a _humiliation_ for the Gestapo," Klink said, shaking his head. Hochstetter blinked then turned, glaring murderously at him. "Oh not you of course, Major, never you," Klink quickly defended, realizing his mistake.

"Klink, shut up," Burkhalter growled. "Let's end this." The trio rose and walked around the corner, weapons drawn.

HH

"Nobody move! You're all under arrest," Klink shot angrily. They aimed at the hapless prisoners and their captor, ready to shoot at a moment's notice.

"No way," Baker said in shock.

"Three cheers for our favorite Krauts!" Newkirk exclaimed.

"Gentlemen, put your guns down before you hurt someone," 'Nimrod' sneered.

"Nimrod! I _told_ you he was near, I _told_ you!" Hochstetter said to the other two.

"And now he is _ours_," Burkhalter stated.

"I'm no Nimrod. I'm cleverer than he could ever _hope_ to be. Nimrod is a fool. He is nothing. No one was the wiser to me. I am Major Hoffman," the man declared, showing his credentials.

"Yes, so we heard. Unfortunately for _you_, that doesn't _matter_ to idiots and fools," Burkhalter replied icily. The Major's smile fell to shock.

"Fire," Hochstetter ordered.

The man's eyes widened as he caught on. A planned murder. They'd known! They'd known! Traitors, all of them! He immediately opened fire on the three men; rather tried. They beat him to the punch, and as their bullets downed him he shot wildly until he lay dead on the ground.

HH

The unarmed prisoners had hit the dirt until the bullets stopped firing. When all was silent they looked up in shocked disbelief. What had just happened here? "Kommandant…" Hogan said in awe.

"D-did Wilson tell you?" Baker asked, recalling they'd realized the man wasn't Nimrod.

"He told us of an escape. _We_ figured out the rest," Hochstetter replied, replacing his machine gun.

"By what _miracle_?" Newkirk nipped.

"Newkirk, silence or you will join him!" Hochstetter yelled furiously.

"Is anyone hit?" Burkhalter asked as he put back his shotgun, looking vaguely over at his two comrades. He couldn't care less for the prisoners. Actually, not true. He cared _more_ about the prisoners than he did about Klink and Hochstetter.

"The man couldn't hit the broad side of a _barn_," Klink grumbled as he replaced his sniper rifle then picked up his hat, which had been shot off in a spray that had barely missed him. He still marveled at how the agent could have missed a target like _them_ with a semi-automatic.

"Kommandant, if the SS come down here and find out that you three shot their…" Hogan began.

Just then a furious voice bellowed, "What happened to Nimrod?!"

HH

The group turned swiftly only to face the armed Kriminalpolizei soldiers, who were looking at the dead body in disbelief. "I wanted Nimrod _alive_! Do not blame _us_. He was shot trying to escape with the prisoners. We had no choice. He opened fire," Hochstetter replied.

"Yet the prisoners are still _alive_?" Von Steinbrenner demanded.

"Once Nimrod fell, they were nothing," Burkhalter answered, smirking coldly. "You can thank us later, gentlemen. The Nimrod threat is done; the prisoners are back in captivity."

"_Dummkopf's_! 'Nimrod' was an agent _posing_ as the superspy! Our task was to expose Papa Bear!" Von Steinbrenner roared.

"He was what?" Klink asked, paling visibly and playing the part so perfectly that _Hogan_ was nearly fooled into thinking he'd been oblivious the whole time.

"General Von Steinbrenner, need I remind you that the Gestapo has priority over Nimrod! How _dare_ you try and interfere in our line of work! I could have you court-martialed and _shot_ for this outrage! You have already paid with one life, yours will be nothing! You have imprisoned two of my Gestapo agents, tortured one, beat the other almost to death, arrested a Luftwaffe soldier, and commandeered a prisoner from a Stalag! You have threatened me with the lives of my men and have challenged me without a thought! You will be lucky to _get_ a firing squad. You stay with your Kriminalpolizei duties and if you _ever_ interfere in a Gestapo investigation again you will rue the day!" Hochstetter furiously raged at the man. "Look where your deceit has gotten us! Nimrod is still at _large_!"

"At least Papa Bear is caught," Von Steinbrenner growled.

"Hogan is not Papa Bear. If he _were_, we wouldn't have caught him," Burkhalter said. Hogan inwardly cringed. Why did he feel like that had been a purposeful dig; that the three officers who had saved him and his men knew _exactly_ who they were?

"Your threats are nothing to us. You three will be _shot_ for this outrage," Von Steinbrenner growled, body shaking in fury. "A perfect plan, ruined by three bumbling _idiots_!"

"I don't _think_ so, General. Imagine the Fuhrer's reaction when this all gets _out_," Klink said.

"It will not get out," Von Steinbrenner warned.

"Yes it will," Hochstetter declared confidently.

"And how, pray tell, if you are all dead?" Von Steinbrenner asked.

"We have out connections, General," Burkhalter replied. "You lose."

"I would watch your step in future, Von Steinbrenner. And for your own sake, you will release your prisoners to us immediately," Hochstetter warned coldly. Still shaking with fury, Von Steinbrenner tossed his head, silently ordering his soldiers to lower their weapons and just walk away from the whole thing. Quickly they did just that.

HH

Finally back, safe in the Underground tunnels, the heroes conversed. "He was there, right there, and we missed him," Baker declared, stunned.

"We were idiots to believe it," LeBeau wryly remarked. "And so was London."

"_How_ did we miss him?" Hogan asked. "There wasn't even a _hint_…"

"At least Schneider is still alive," Carter said, having seen him return with Hochstetter.

"At least that's _one_ life spared, even if it _is_ Gestapo," Baker said.

"How could he trick everyone into believing he was both Schneider _and_ Nimrod? It just don't make any sense," Newkirk asked. "Colonel, what if…"

"What if he really _was_ Nimrod, that he was only acting the part, that he planned to save us in some miraculous rescue then leave Schneider's identity behind? Don't ask me. I can't think when my stomach is flipping," Hogan replied, stressed.

"If he was really Nimrod, sir, we could be guilty for the death of the man that practically saved this _war_ for us," Wilson remarked weakly.

"As for you, Wilson, we owe you our lives," Hogan declared. "We'd be dead if not for your quick thinking."

Wilson bowed his head modestly. "Thank you sir," he replied, smiling weakly.

"If only there was some way to know for sure if that man was really Nimrod or _not_," Flood remarked, just glad to be out of that nightmare of a prison. And glad that neither he, Langenscheidt, or Strauss had been harmed.

"Uh oh," Carter suddenly said. Quickly the others looked over at him. "Colonel, maybe this is your answer," he tightly added, eyes wide, skin pale. He pulled something off of the map he'd just lowered on Hogan's orders. They all looked. A _note_!

HH

Hogan took it carefully and opened it. They held their breath, dreading to know what it said lest it prove Nimrod was really gone. Hogan took a deep breath then read:

_My Dear Colonel:_

_We are unimpressed, Papa Bear. Your plan was foolproof, your plan would have been perfect, but how is it that you and London could be so completely fooled by that… that __**copycat**__! From the **moment** news came of a Nimrod in the area, we knew. Oh how we knew. He was too obvious. No questions needed to be asked, nothing. We knew he was not one of us. You thought you could manipulate us so easily, __**trick**__ us? It is an __**insult**__! Never attempt such a thing again._

_Nimrod Vela_

_We knew his identity from the start. He could not fool us. We are disappointed in __**you**__, however. We had more hope in you than that. I suppose, though, that you had no way of knowing. Despite this setback, however, you __**remain**__ among the most efficient of the Underground units. You remain the ones we will go to if ever the need arrives. As for London's orders to pull Nimrod out, a message has been sent to them that will now be read by you, and keep it in mind. Never forget it. Do __**not**__, offend us a second time._

_Nimrod Puppis_

"What's it say?" Newkirk asked, slightly pale and embarrassed at the belittlement. Accordingly Hogan read:

_Dear London:_

_Nimrod answers to no one. You have no control over us; you have no jurisdiction over us. We are not, repeat __**not**__, one of yours. The very __**idea**__ is an insult to our intelligence, our ability, and our tenets. Slaves to __**Britain**__? Unlikely. Slaves to Germany? __**Never**__! Nimrod is its own, no one else's. You cannot recall what you never sent out. Another implication such as that, our favor may just turn to your enemies for a time. We know the risks, the dangers, but Nimrod has not been caught yet and never will. We, we, we…_

_Nimrod Carina_

HH

"There's… there's more than one. That broadcast was **right**," Carter stammered.

"And they're insane," Wilson said.

"Try brilliant," LeBeau answered as they all looked uncertainly out the window.

"Who could Nimrod be?" Hogan mused aloud as they watched Major Hochstetter and General Burkhalter salute Colonel Klink, as they watched Klink lose his temper at Schultz and drag him inside while Hilda held open the door, as Langenscheidt and Strauss chuckled at some inside joke, and as Schneider vowed to Hochstetter never to go behind his back again. Who could Nimrod be…? That was the million dollar question now, _wasn't_ it?


	16. Epilogue: Nimrod

**Hogan's Heroes**

**Copycat Spy**

Epilogue: Nimrod

The three officers gazed out over the compound from Klink's office. They felt each other's eyes and met them. All three were silent. Burkhalter opened his mouth to say something, but then seemed to think the better of it. He turned away. After a moment he asked, "I wonder very much... Who do you two suspect Nimrod to be?"

Hochstetter looked down and began shifting uncomfortably. After a time he answered, "Judging by the evidence I have collected, he is a German, operating in the backyard of the Third Reich. An officer, most likely. And... and with close ties to this area."

Klink kept quiet, reading them both. He knew the words they wanted to speak, for _he_ wanted to speak them as_ well_. But no... none of them would, because to know… To know could destroy everything. Perhaps they would _never_ have the courage. Oh what was he thinking? This needed to be addressed here and now. If not now, then when? Never again would they have this opportunity. The other two had backed down, but _he_ would _not_. He had waited too long already...

"Have you see Argo Navis recently? It is _stunning_. Carina glows brightly, the hull of the celestial wonder," Klink softly said.

HH

He heard the two stiffen. Hochstetter whispered something under his breath and Burkhalter leaned forward, placing his head on the window. Klink closed his eyes tightly. No... please, please no... After a long moment, Hochstetter replied, "Vela sparkles, the sails billowing in the wind."

Taking a deep breath and straightening up, Burkhalter muttered, "Puppis glitters, the Stern of the ship in the night."

There was silence again, during which the three men simply gazed up at the sky, so many emotions flickering through their eyes it was impossible to track them all. "How long have you known?" Klink finally asked.

Hochstetter closed his eyes tightly and answered, "Since the day you were kidnapped I suspected as much."

"From the moment Hochstetter spoke the name Nimrod, and so much excitement and hope flooded his expression," Burkhalter declared.

"Since the second... Since the second you both agreed to the terms of my release," Klink stated.

Again, silence. "So this is how we react to it. This is how it comes out," Burkhalter murmured.

"Once upon a time I would have assumed a dramatic and joyous meeting, filled with relief and excitement and so many other things… But I suppose this was always more likely," Hochstetter remarked.

"Considering the hatred we have for each other, I would have thought a **blood** bath," Klink said, wryly chuckling. "Denial, screaming, shouting, fighting… But there's nothing."

Hochstetter grumbled, checking his machine gun again. He looked up at them, saying, "If you are Puppis, Burkhalter, and I am Vela, and Klink is Carina…" Hochstetter began.

They both looked at Klink. "Then Klink was the first, the founder," Burkhalter finished for the Major.

Klink's hands were folded in front of his mouth. Feeling their eyes on him, he looked up gravely. There was no foolishness in his eyes, nor stupidity, nor fear. There was a cold calm in them, a dangerous aura, and his eyes suddenly held such intelligence and courage and desperation that it almost unnerved the other two… "Is it really that much of a _surprise_?" Klink asked.

"A _surprise_? Perhaps not as much as I _thought_ it would be," Hochstetter answered. "We were all right next to each other, we had each other where we wanted, we knew, we _knew_, yet like idiots we chose to _miss_ it! We were better off exchanging letters."

"And perhaps closer," Klink agreed, tone slightly sad.

HH

Burkhalter sighed in frustration and stated, "The problem is obvious. We don't _respect_ each other. That's a given. We don't trust each other. We despise each other with every fibre of our beings."

"But how can we function as one if there is no love lost between us?" Hochstetter asked.

"We don't," Klink replied. "At least… not yet. And none of us expect things to change, not right away. You will both still see me as an idiot and fool, Burkhalter and I will both see you, Major, as a madman and lunatic, and Burkhalter, _you_ we will continue to see as a dangerous threat. But gentlemen, Nimrod _must_ continue on. In time who knows? Perhaps fellowship will come." At the moment, though, none of them believed a _word_ of it.

"Nimrod cannot _wait_ for time, Klink," Hochstetter replied. "Things are drawing to a close. Now more than ever we need to keep awake. Now more than ever we must become Nimrod. Brothers, friends, a team…"

"We also cannot _kill_ each other in the _process_," Burkhalter said.

"Comrades, our fellowship is of utmost importance. All must be done in our power to form a bond tighter than that of brothers," Klink quoted softly. "What fellowship when we cannot _stand_ each other?"

"We were too clever for our own _good_," Hochstetter gravely said, and they all knew how true those words were. So where did they go from here? They only wished they knew...

* * *

(A/N: I never intended to make Nimrod a group, honestly. I was planning on Nimrod to just be Klink. Until I began watching the series and looking for hints. There were many, but as well as many for Klink, there were also numerous hints at Burkhalter and Hochstetter I began noticing as well. In comments, they seemed to be the top three suspects, and I figured what if, what _if_, Nimrod was more than one? Looking back over certain episodes again, such as _The Witness_ and _Hogan Goes Hollywood_, I couldn't believe how likely that scenario could actually be. So I toyed with it, and now I'm convinced. Nimrod is a group. At least, from what I get from the series. It certainly makes the super agent much more interesting, and opens up so many doorways for possibility it's ridiculous. You'll see one of the reasons why in a future story I post. It will be a prieview of the whole story behind Nimrod, from the start of Hogan's Heroes clear through the entire series and up to this point.)


End file.
